My Other Half
by JaziD
Summary: I am the God of war. I was created to be a monster.. READ and REVIEW
1. Starting over

**Chapter 1: The beginning **

"He isn't coming back." I told myself. It took me awhile to get myself to realize that I am never going to see him again. I walked into the cafeteria and looked around for the people that I sat with before HIM. I took a deep breath and I walked up to the table. "Hey Guys!" I said. They all turned and looked at me. They were staring at me like they have seen a ghost. "Hey Bella, Do you need a seat? I have a spot next to me." Angela told me. As I walked to the empty seat I could feel all the eyes on me. "So what's going on?" Angela asked. "Umm well, I want to get back to my life. If he really would of loved me he would have stayed and so I... need to get what I had back." I told her honestly. "Well that's great because I missed you Bella. I am glad to have my friend back." Angela told me. "Oh well… thanks" was all I could think of to say. "So… what are you doing later today?" She asked. "Well I was thinking on going on a hike to this meadow I had heard about and I was thinking of hiking to it." I told her only half lying. "Well that's great. Just be careful there are huge bears out there attacking hikers." She told me. "Oh really, I didn't hear about that." I told her. "Well I heard they were huge as big as horses, but I have to get to class so I will talk to you later. Bye Bella." She said. I nodded at her and watched her walk away. I looked up at the table to see Lauren … I think that is her name, staring at me. I figured that meant to leave so I decided to head to class. The rest of the day basically flew by. Before I knew it, I was parked in front of the woods where I had gone to get into the meadow with HIM. I started to walk into the woods was quiet. It was like all the animals were missing and something scared them off. I have been walking for 2 hours and I'm exhausted. I begin to think that I should turn around but just before I do. I see what I have been looking for. There were flowers everywhere. It was a lot better then I remembered it. Out of the corner of my eye I see movement and turned to see what it was. That's when I see him. "Bella?" He says.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so... Review and Tell me what you think so far I would really appreciate it!<strong>


	2. Someone New

**Chapter 2**

"Bella?" He said. I looked at him shocked. Why was he here of all places in the world he was here? I wasn't complaining I was just shocked. He looked at me; he was waiting for me to answer. "Aro?" I asked I wasn't exactly sure of what his name was. "Yes my name is Aro. But may I ask how you know my name when you're a…" "Human?" I said cutting him off. "Uhh yeah well the C-Cullen's told me about you. "How do you know my name?" "Bella, I am one of the Vampire Kings. I know a lot of things my child." He told me. "Oh… Okay, Well what are you doing here in this meadow?" I asked. "I was looking for the Cullen's. I need Jaspers help. Edwards Scent led me here so I followed it." He told me. Hearing Edwards name made me flinch. "I need to move on." I whispered to myself. "Move on from what my dear." He asked. "Well... Ed- They all left after my birthday." "What? Edward Left you his mate here?" He asked shocked. "Yes, he told me he didn't want me anymore and I was his toy. So they all packed up and left." I told him. He was growling I don't know at what but he was. "Well Bella it's getting Dark why don't we get you home?" "I am fine. I really don't want to go home. I have nothing to go home to." I told him. At home I felt alone and worthless. I felt a little better being away from home. I noticed that Aro was really still so I looked up at him. He was staring at me. "Well then how about this, you come home with me to Volterra and become the Princess of All vampires." He told me with a smile holding out his hand. I took his hand not because I was greedy but because I needed a fresh start and Aro knew that I could feel it. His offer was going to be the only one I got for a long time. "Okay. I'll go with you but… I want to get something's first and leave a note for Charlie." I told him. He looked at me and smiled. "As you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... Soo I surprised everyone lol I don't exactly know where Im going with it so hang in there with me!<strong>

**REVIEW! ADD ME! What eves so yeah do you like? **


	3. The Note

**Okay so I wanna thank EVERYONE For putting my story on there Story Alert list! or putting me as there favorite Author! lol I am also sorry for taking so long to put another chapter up. I probably wont put any up on weekends. but I will during the week because I have free periods so I can write during those times... Oh and I forgot to say! I DONT OWN TWILIGHT... Just this plot! Lol so Yeah here is Chapter 3! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

As soon as I got home I saw that Charlie wasn't there yet, which made it a perfect time to leave. As soon as I got into the house I ran up the stairs to pack a duffel bag of the stuff I wanted.

"Hurry Bella, He will be here soon." Aro told me. How does he know that? I asked myself. I grabbed my Ipod and laptop. I didn't bother grabbing my phone because I would most likely get a new one when I got there. I also grabbed my sock filled with a lot of money I have saved over the years and handed it all to Aro. I then ran down the stairs and started writing a note to Charlie:

_ Dear Daddy, _

_I need to get out of here this town and this country. I can't stand to be around things that remind me of him. If I stay and keep pretending I am just going to keep hurting everyone around me. So I'm leaving the county. Please don't feel sad I just really need to make myself happy. I just hope you understand that. Please don't feel sad, I want you to feel happy again. Don't try and look for me because there's no point, you will never find me. So I just want to say I love you Daddy and I always will. No matter what. _

_ -Isabelle Marie Swan_

I place the note on the TV because I knew that would be the first place he would see. I want to cry I never thought this would be so hard but I have to do it. I want a new beginning and I feel like there is something or someone is waiting for me to get there. "Let's go" Aro told me pushing. As I reach the front door the knob started turn as I reached for it. "Aro who is at the d-" I turned to look at him but he was gone before I could finish. "Bella what is going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>So How do you like it so fair? Review and tell me what you think.. Oh Im sorry I know this chapter is short but i only right a page for each chapter cuz Im just weird like that lol and if you have names for any of the chapters I put up... Hit me up and tell me what it should be called I am open for suggestions! Chapter 4 will be definitely up tomorrow! So Review and Show me some love! lolz -JaziD<strong>


	4. The Interruption

**HEY! I got the new Chapter in Early I stayed home from school today but ummm Yeah Make sure you review! and Tell me what you think.. or you could give me Ideas to what should happen next... or something like that.. lol**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME! and likeing me! ha ha **

**I DON't OWN TWILIGHT! But I do own this plot!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Bella? What's going on?" Charlie Asked

"I… Uhh… nothing. I was just going to check to see who was at the door." I told him. He looked at me like he was seeing something else.

"Well… yes I'm home but I won't be here too long. I just forgot something." He told me. He started to walk towards the hallway closet.

"Oh well I'm going to go up to my room. I mite just go to sleep early tonight." I told him. He then looked at me and gave me a small smile like he was scared to say something wrong. I started walking up the stair before I stopped.

"Daddy?" I called to him.

"Yeah Bells" He asked turning towards me.

"I love you." I told him. He looked at me surprised.

"I Uhh love you to bells." He said staring at me in shock. Was I that bad? I can barely remember what I have done in the past few months without him being here. It's like I wasn't really there. When I got up to my bedroom I took a look around and realized that he wasn't there. I was imaging Aro. I was too exhausted to cry all I could do was fall asleep I didn't want to so I tried to fight it but I didn't win.

"Bella… Bella… Wake up… If you want to start over then you need to wake up. Bella… Wake up! " I jumped up and hit my head on something hard. It was Aro.

"What's going on?" I asked him. "It's Time to go." He told me. Go? Where was I going? "Where are we going to go?" I asked still half asleep.

"We are going to Volterra. Didn't you want to start a new life? If you don't want to go then that's fine I will just leave.

"Okay but what about the note?" I asked. Looking around I was still in my pajamas and nothing was moved to where I had it before.

"I already placed it where you had it before. Now it's time to get on the plane you can shower and change either on the plane or at Volterra. Just so you don't wake up your dad." He told me. I looked one last look around and nodded.

"well I guess we are off but I suggest that we take my car. It's a lot quieter." He told me as we jumped out of the window. Here we go. My fresh start to my new life.

* * *

><p><strong>HOW DID I DO? I think this chapter is okay nothing special tho. but Hey REVIEW nd tell me your thoughts comments, suggestions... anything. Ha ha so Yeah Thank you so much for ur Support! -JaziD<strong>


	5. The Plane Ride

**Okay so I know it's been a while but I have been busy... alot of you have been sayin that the chapters are too short so I made this one longer. I have been getting tons of Alerts and stuff so Make sure you guys review and tell me what you think! It would make me write more.**

**I don't own Twilight! I just own the plot**

**ENJOY!- JaziD**

Chapter 5

When I got to the plane, I truly realized how long the plane ride was going to be. I had my Ipod but it wouldn't last 16 or more hours from here to Volturi. So I decided for 8 hours I would sleep or talk with Aro.

"Aro?" I said looking at him. His eyes weren't as dark as they were before. They were bright red, brighter then they were when I first met him.

"Yes Bella, what is it?" He asked.

"what were you doing in the meadow?" I asked curious. Why would a vampire king be in the meadow alone? He looked at me and smiled.

"Well I am afraid that I was trying to track the Cullens but I am afraid that I am not very good at it like Demetri. I was going to leave but then I caught your sent with the gust of wind." He explained looking disgusted. He still didn't explain why he was looking for them.

"So why are you looking for the…. Cullens?" I asked flinching. I couldn't help but to flinch whenever I hear, speak, or think about them. I just hope me leaving will help me forget.

"Well my darling, I was looking for Jasper. I went to there house but it was empty. I found Edwards sent and it led me to the meadow. Now the mystery is where on Earth are the Cullens?" He looked at me as if he was trying to guess if I knew something. I know things they fucking left me. Like crap on their fucking shoe they decided to throw away the shoe instead of fucking cleaning it. Aro started to touch my hand but then took it back. Was I missing something? I thought to myself.

"So, Why Jasper?" I asked he didn't really explain to me why he was looking for Jasper.

"Well because his creator Maria is creating a newborn army. I thought it would be fun to let Jasper in so he can keep up his nickname." He told me with told me with a devious smile. What nickname, Jazz? What it so great and bad about Jazz? I was defiantly missing something bigger here and I had a feeling no one was going to tell me.

"So you need her help to kill her?" I asked astonished that the Volturi needed Jasper Hale to kill someone.

"Yes my Bella, I know it sounds weird that we need help but every time we destroy the newborn Army she manages to escape." He explained. Oh that explains it. I then began to think about my 18th birthday and how it went good to horrible in almost 3 seconds flat.

"Uhh Bella?" Aro said nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Well I hope you don't mind asking you this but Do you mind telling me what happened between the Cullens? You all had such a great bond and now all you do is flinch whenever you hear there name." He told me. I don't realized that I flinch I just do I can't help myself. I was lost in my thoughts for about 5 minutes when I realized he was still waiting for my answer.

"They left me. Ed- He told me I was nothing to him but a toy he could fuck with until he was done. He told me I wasn't good enough for him and He was just using me to make Tanya mad and Alice jealous. When you saw me in the woods I was trying to get over them to revisit things that reminded me of them. I can't forget them though as much as I try I can't" I told him crying. I tried not to cry but the tears came and started running down my face. I looked at Aro in tears and his eyes were black with anger.

"Bella, My Daughter I am so sorry! Bella I have always wanted a daughter." He told me holding me while I cried on him. I felt like it was the right thing to do and just let him hold me.

"I swear Bella if you let me be your father. I will make sure no one hurts me like He has hurt you. I will love and take care of you the way a father should take care of his daughter. I looked up at him something told me to trust him. I couldn't bring my self to speak so I nodded. I finally have a parent who will take care of me instead of the other way around.

* * *

><p><strong>SO How was it? DO you like it? Yea so review! Chapter 6 will be up later on tonight or tomarrow afternoon maybe! Well Peace out! -JaziD<strong>


	6. My new Home

**Chaper 6 is up aren't you happy! I don't own Twilight! Just The plot! ;p SO make sure you Review! Lol Thanks so much for reading my story! lol**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

I fell asleep crying and cuddled into my new dad's arms. I felt I should trust him with my heart. I want to but I am scared, what if he is going to leave me when he doesn't want me to? I think we talked for a few hours before I fell asleep. When I woke up Aro was looking out the window he was sparkling. I looked around and noticed we were the only ones on the plane. Which explained a lot of things? I finally got sick of the silence so I took out my Ipod and started listening to it. Not long after I started listening to it I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in a bed room, it was huge. The room had purple walls with curvy mirrors on each wall and a black square book shelf. It was a beautiful wall. I stood up to look around when a blonde vampire came in. This vampire looked like she was about 14 or 15. She had blood shot red eyes. She looked at me and she smiled

"Hi! I am Jane. She said to me reaching out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I responded taking her hand. "Would you come to the throne room, Aro would like to have a word with you." She told me. I nodded. She then picked me up and ran to the throne room. We got there about three seconds later and she dropped me.

"My daughter, I hope you liked your knew room. I know you're probably hungry so I had Gina start cooking you some food." He told me. I started to look around there was 4 others besides Jane and my dad.

"Bella." My dad called to me.

"Bella, Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm just-"At that moment my stomach growled. They all laughed. I knew right about now my face was bright red.

"I will have Gina bring your food to your room so you can eat it after you shower. Then when you're done I hope you will join us because we have visitors and I would like you to join us." He told me. Part of me thinks the other to sitting by him looked nervous but I couldn't tell. I nodded

"I would love to join you." I told him turning to go to my room but stopping because I didn't know which door to go through.

"Come on I will show you the way to your room from here." Jane told me smiled It took about 5 minutes just to get to my room there was so many rooms and doors to go through. When I got there I went into the bathroom with some sweat pants and a tank top and showered. It felt really good to shower after being on the plane for so long. I began to think about who the visitors were. I heard a knock from Jane to tell me the Visitors are here and if I need a lift just say her name and she would be here. I sighed. I then got out and put on my clothes on and walked into the room to see waffles and a ton of fruit. I quickly ate all the food, grabbed my Ipod and then walked out of the room and started thinking if I should walk there myself. I sighed. I'm lost AGAIN.

"Need a lift?" Jane asked Smirking at me.

"Shut up! And Yes I do." I told her.

"Bella, Me and you are going to get along just fine." She told me looking me up and down.

"What?" I asked looking at my out fit

"Nothing, it's just you need new clothes." She told me smirking

"UGH! Just take me to the throne room." I told her.

"Yes m'am." She then crouched down so I could jump on her back. Within seconds I was standing by my dad.

"Bella, I'm so glad you could make it. You're just in time to. We were just getting started." My dad told me.

I looked up to see the Cullens staring at me in disbelief and shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG was that a big Cliff Hanger or not? what do you think Daddy ARo is going to do? or say what about the uncles? lol muhahaha I guess you will just have to see! I have finished chapter 7 but I have a party tonight so maybe Ill put it up tommarrow. If you get me lots of reviews? lol Peace out! make sure you Reveiw! <strong>


	7. The visiters

**Okay so the reason why it took so long is because I kept gettin distracted and ish... i am half way done with chapter 9 so I will definitly out up chapter 8 tomarrow but yeah.. I think yall will be surprised on what happens... Tehe.. Oh I don't own twilight but If I did you will all hate my fucking guts lol... so yeah! Read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

When I saw the Cullen's, I had no idea what to expect. I looked at my Dad in shock. He was to busy staring at Edward to notice.

"I… need to be excused for a moment." He told us. When my uncles nodded he left the room I sat in his chair. I looked over to Caius to see if what I did was wrong and he nodded and told me it was alright. When I got here before I fell asleep, my dad introduced me to my new uncles and some of the guard. They all told me when they where changed and who their mates where. Didyme, Marcus's mate had been murdered centuries before they don't know by who though. That's why Marcus barely speaks. I was then taken out of my thoughts by someone's cold hands around my waist lifting me up. I turned to see my dad behind me. I smiled at him and he kissed me on the head.

"Well, I think its time to get back to the business." Caius told the three of us. Caius reminded me of Jasper in a way. His mysterious eyes, the way he stayed as far away from me as possible.

"Yes! We shall so Cullen's we have been searching for you!" My dad started. They all looked afraid of something they have done.

"Aro I can explain about her. I was just-"He started. My dad then growled.

"Enough! I wasn't asking you about my daughter Edward now was I? You're just lucky I haven't cut your dick off and burned it!" My dad snapped. I saw Jane get up and walk out probably to laugh but everyone but me can hear her. I chuckled a little at Edwards face, He was scared to death. My dad looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. Carlisle then cleared his throat.

"Well, Aro what have you brought us here for?' He asked.

"I wanted to speak with the god of war. But he if he isn't with you or his mate then where is he?" "Who is the god of war?" I asked out loud not meaning to. My face started heating up as soon as I asked that. It was like they had forgotten I was here.

"The god of war my Bella, is Jasper." My dad explained in a chuckle. I looked down and waited for them to talk again.

"Uhh well Aro, we haven't seen him. Jasper and I got into a fight and we haven't seen him since." Alice told him staring at Edward. I raised my eyebrow, really? Alice and Jasper got into a fight? About what? I was hoping looking at Marcus would give me a clue about what was going on but he was just staring at Edward, who was staring at the door. When I looked at Alice her face was blank. I looked at my dad to see if he noticed but he was doing the same thing as Marcus. I rolled my eyes at them both and I nudged him. When he looks at me I pointed my head towards Alice whose face was still blank. Once she came back Edward growled and ran towards the door but someone slammed him down and then threw him against the wall.

"How could you?" He screamed as he tossed him to his assistants and they slammed him around as well. No why are they doing this? I wish they would stop hurting him. Why isn't my Dad or uncles doing anything?

"I didn't do anything!" The girl in the group slammed him against the wall.

"You killed her! You told her you never loved her and now she is gone!" He screamed. I started to get the feeling they were talking about me which made me scared.

"It was your fucking fault you tried to kill her. It had to be done but of course the plan is always ruined!" Edward screamed back. I started to shiver. When my dad felt this he got mad

"ENOUGH!" He growled at the two. When they heard my dad yell they dropped Edward and lined up in front. There was a blonde vampire with them. He had curly blonde hair the other blonde had straight hair. I didn't recognize the curly head one but he seemed familiar.

"Bella?" He said like he wasn't sure of what he was seeing.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! REVIW! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOW! HOW MANY STARS WOULD YOU GIVE IT? anyways peace! -JaziD<strong>


	8. The fight

**READ AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I hope you know this one gets crazy as fuck! I don't OWN Twilight!**

**I wan't to thank you guys for the awsome reviews and all the alerts! So THANKS! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

He stared at me with these eyes that I couldn't stop staring at. I felt like I was the only person in the world. We broke our eye contact when we heard Edward growling and tackled him. When they started fight the other two vampires he brought grabbed Edward and slammed him against the wall. All 6 of them growled. His partners then turned and looked at him and he nodded as soon as he nodded they both ripped his arms out. Alice and Edward then screamed out in pain.

"Stop! Their killing him! Aro do something please! Don't let those monsters kill him!" She begged. They were mates. I finally figured it out they are mates. That's what I was missing.

"That's enough you 3, give Alice his arms back please Charlotte. Now Jasper I have been looking for you, for a long time." My dad told him

"But- I have to admit trying to find you has brought me the best gift of all!" He said gripping my thigh. Marcus then cleared his throat and held out his hand. I then took that opportunity to get something to eat before I even got to the door Jane had a plate full of food.

"uhh Thanks? Did you read my mind?" I asked.

"No, I heard your stomach." She told me. I knew that in a matter of seconds my face would be bright red. I began to start eating when I saw them let go. They both had a huge smile on there face. When I turned to look at Jane to see what was going on she was across the room next to Alec. There was then a loud shriek and before I could blink Alice had me against the wall. Jasper growled and tried to help me but was stopped by Edward.

"You Stole MY JASPER! You WHORE! How could you do that to your best friend! Now you will pay!" She screams. As she bit me, she then started ripping at my neck.

"JANE!" It was the last thing I heard before she let me go and started screaming. I was still trying to catch my breath. It felt like my lungs were on fire.

"BELLA! BELLA LOOK AT ME!" I heard my dad calling me but I couldn't respond the pain was to much.

"Take them down to the cellar!" One of my uncles screamed. It went all too fast. I can't fully explain what I am going through. I can't tell you what it's like to die because I don't know what it is fully. I want this burning to stop.

"Daddy, you said you would never let me get hurt! It hurts ,ake it stop! Please daddy I can't take it anymore! Please stop the burning!" I screamed. I could feel 2 pairs of hands on me. I could feel the pain in his eyes and Jaspers eyes. I knew it was my dad and Jasper something just told me it was those two touch me. I knew if they could cry they would be . This isn't how I pictured it! I wanted my love to this.

"Daddy! I love you! Please don't leave me! I don't want you to leave!" I called before I started to choke. I can't breathe! What's happening?

Then She passed out they all Stare in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>I have class in 5 minutes so you should love me for putting it up! Well what do you think do you like it? It's crazy right? I will probably make chapters longer in chapter 10 so just hang on! I run out of things to say if I make it to long so can't make them to long so yeah! REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

**AND ALSO THANKS AGAIN FOR READING,REVIEWING,ALERTING! **

**-JAZID!**


	9. The Change

**Oh MY FUCK! IM SO SORRY FOR SUCH THE LONG ASS FUCKING WAIT! Im swearing alot but Ill have chapter 10 up tonight for sure! But make sure you Review and shit! so uhhh yeah REad on! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

**Jasper's POV**

When I saw Alice attack her I thought it was over. I came here to solve my problem and it ended up killing my soul mate. I fell to my knees with all the emotions, I can't take it everyone is feeling either anger or fear.

"Bella! Bella! Look at me!" Aro screamed at her. It's to late she lost to much blood. But her scream helped me hold my faith that she would live.

"Daddy, you said you would never let me get hurt! It hurt's make it stop! Please daddy, I can't take it anymore! Please stop the burning!" We all stared at her.

"She isn't dieing she is changing" I mumbled. At that Aro growled. His anger was so strong that if I wasn't already on my knees it would put me there by himself. When she started screaming again I thought I would die. I hate seeing her in this much pain, I tried to send her and everyone some calm but Bella rejected it and sent it back to me.

"Oh my god! She is gaining powers!" I said out loud. As soon as I said it I felt a does of confusion and all the eyes in the room were staring at me.

"She absorbed my power and gave it back to me." She started to scream even louder. If my heart could beat it would have stopped.

"Daddy Help me! Please!" She begged. I can't believe that I am on my knees so helpless. I can't be her.

"She needs you Jasper. You can't just leave her here. you're her mate she can feel when your in her presence." Peter told me. I hated his psychic ass. He knows every fucking thing but he can't tell me when it will fucking happen. It got dead quiet which wasn't good ever. My mate wasn't making noise. Her heart was still beating. Her eyes then opened and she started sounding like she was choking.

"Daddy I love you ! Please don't leave me! I don't want you to leave! She gasped before she pasted out. I could tell she was talking to me in that last part. I ran over to her and called her name. I looked around they all were just staring at her body. This shouldn't have happened, I should have protected her.

**3 Months Later**

I looked at Bella's lifeless cold emotionless body. No one could forget what happened. We couldn't burry her know one wanted to see her go into the ground so we put her in a glass coffin kind of like the one out of that snowrella or whatever her name is. Except the difference between Bella and that movie is, Bella won't be waking up to 7 dorwfs. She won't be waking up at all. I can't get over it. Alice bit her and now she is dead. What could have gone wrong?  
>"This isn't your fault you know?" Char told me sitting down next to me.<p>

"Yes it is if I never would have looked at her she would still be here with us." I told her. She then looked at me and laughed.

"Jasper it doesn't work like Love at first sight. You can't just not look at your soul mate, Trust me I've tried. What I don't get is how you're still standing here. When Marcus lost his mate years ago he could even stand to be where she died but you, you're standing next to her lifeless body. Either, Major is really kicking your fucking ass and making you suck it up or a miracle happened." She explained

"Do you really think she could be alive her heart isn't breathing and I can't feel her?" I asked.

"Maybe, we will just have to wait." As soon as we stopped talking I felt a strong feeling of thirst and then mad , then sadness.

"Char, are you thirst?" I asked

"No I just ate." That feeling could only come from one other person. I am to far away to feel the others.

"Jasper? What's going on?"

"Oh Fuck. She is Alive!" Was all I could think to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh BTW CHAPTER 10 WILL BE LONGER! I PROMISE!<strong>

**REVIEW IF YOU LOVE THE STORY! **

**LOVE YOU LOTS! **

**- JAZID**


	10. She Lives!

**Like I promised Chapter 10! Oh I don't Own Twilight!**

**I had Help with this chapter.. lol READ ON! **

**REVIEW AFTERWORDS!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

**Jasper's POV**

"Oh Fuck, She's alive. I looked at Bella, I could feel her.

"Char, go get the other's now! I told her. I leaned next to Bella and tried to see if I could feel her more.

"Bella, Can you hear me? Please come back to me. We need you. I need you." I told her. "Jasper, what's going on?" Aro asked.

"I felt her. I felt her emotions. She is coming back." I told him. He looked at me his emotions were being blocked but I could see clear as day he doubted me.

"Well… Jasper, should we get rid of Edward and Alice before she wakes?" He asked. I stared at him and then looked at Bella. Her eyes were closed they were open before but it didn't seem right to leave them open. I loved her she is my sun, I still can't believe I let this happen to her. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"No we will have Major help Bella take care of them." Peter told them for me. She would want to take care of the people that took away her choices, her life.

"Jasper maybe you should get some food. I am thinking you were feeling your own thirst. Bella won't be going anywhere." Aro told me. He was upset they all were but they didn't believe that she was coming back. I was the only one who believed it. They all turned and left except for Char and Peter.

"Please come back Bella! Please it's not the same with out you here." I took off the top to the clear coffin and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I need you Bella. I know he hurt you but I can show you how to love and trust. Please come back!" When I tried to put her hand back she was holding me so hard that I couldn't let go. The major was slowly coming out of me as I struggled to get her off. I tried my best to keep him in but he was pounding to get out.

"Char, she is holding on to me." I told her.

"Jasper that's impossible, she is dead." She said feeling guilty right after she said it.

"Go get the other's now!" I told her. Before I finished she ran out the room.

"What is wrong now, Jasper?" Aro asked.

"I'm stuck, I can't get away from her. Can someone get her off my without ripping off one of our arm's off?" I asked. They all started to stare at me like I was crazy. I let out a growl but was cut off by fear and panic behind me. I looked up to see them all staring past me like they were all frozen.

"CHAROLOTTE!" I growled at her. The major is coming out its too late I can't hold him back.

"Major you were right." Was all she said. I turned to see a angel looking at me she was scared and lost. "Bella." I called she looked at me again.

"Jasper. I'm scared." Was all she could say before she started sobbing.

"I know angel, I'm here." I told her hugging her.

"Bella?" Her dad called her stepping forward. He was in shock. When they hugged, her eyes when blank. I knew that face. I could name it from anywhere. It's the same face Alice made when she had a vision. Before I knew it Bella was back against the wall staring at the door. That's when I smelled it, we all did. No one could stop Gina from walking in because it was already to late.

"Aro, Edward Requests you in the cellar." She told him. We were all waiting for Gina to scream but it never came. I looked back at Bella and she was leaning against the tree relaxed.

"Bella, Sweetheart you're not going to hurt her, can you please come stand by me?" I asked her. I could feel her fear, I couldn't help but wonder why she was scared. She came walking towards me slowly. Once I had her in my arms, I felt at peace I wasn't fight the Major for dominance.

"Amazing, My Daughter is alive and just amazing." Aro said he was extremely happy to have Bella back in his life, we all were. I looked at peter and he looked confused. "What's going on captain?" I asked him.

"Well she is Alive. She will have power and tons of it. Plus we have a huge war coming towards us all." Peter stated. What war? Why would there be a war?

"War? What do you mean?" Aro asked.

"I don't know anything else. All I know is that there will be a war." He was so annoying with that shit. What the fuck why can' the know everything.

"Where are Alice and Edward? Maybe they can tell us." Bella asked. We all looked at her like she was crazy.

"Bella sweetheart, Do you remember what happened before you got bit?" I asked her. She looked at me and put her head down.

"No not really." She told us. I had a flash back of her last moments being human, her pain made me flinch and want to cry if I could. As soon as the flash back ended Bella started growling. "Bella, Darling what is it? Her dad asked her.

"I saw the flashback in Jaspers head about what happened." She told him looking down. "Incredible, you can read minds." Aro said with light in his eyes. He was excited as a boy in a candy store.

"Did you really stay with me as long as you could?" She asked me looking up at me, she was staring at me with those eyes that I couldn't stay away from.

"Yes I did. I did it because I love you." I told her. I looked around and everyone was gone deciding to give us some privacy.

"Bella will you take a walk with me?" As soon as I asked her, her eyes glazed over and when she came back I reached my hand towards her and she started shaking her head. She touched my hand to push my hand away and she showed me what Edward said and did to her. It took me al I had not to let the major out and run down to the cellar and rip him apart. When she let me go she started to feel confused and look at her hand. She has a lot of powers coming to her so I understand why she is.

"Bella, Look at me please." I waited until she looked up at me to keep going.

"Bella you mean the world to me. There is nothing in this world that would make me not want to be with you. You are my mate. I love you so fucking much. Edward is stupid to say that shit to you because you're the one I want to spend the rest of my Life with." I told her. She then looked at me for awhile. I had to just sit and wait for her to respond and just hope she would accept me.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so all the really sweet cute things Jasper said in this chapter. My Boyfriend Helped me out with that by texting me at random and saying all that stuff. It's so cute. lol I love him. but make sure you review the more Reviews the more annoyed I get and then I update more lol. REVIEW! JAZID<strong>


	11. Scared

**HEY! This is Chapter 11! Thanks for the support! Tell me what you think in a review.. As for Bella's power. You guys will find out what it or they are in chapter 12! I promise! it's a cool power no one has thought about yet! so Read on!**

**I don't own TWILIGHT!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

**Bella's POV**

"Bella look at me please." Jasper told me, his southern accent is coming out. I didn't know what to do I stared at my hand. I don't know how I did it, any of it. I could feel his eyes on me. I looked up at him, his light brown eyes were unbelievable. I couldn't help but stare at them.

"Bella" He called my name like he was speaking to a god. I can't believe I feel this about Edward's brother.

"Bella, you mean the world to me there is nothing in this world that would make me not want to be with you. You are MY mate." I love you so fucking much. Edward was stupid to say that shit to you because you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Did he really just say that? What do I do? Or Say? I can't get hurt again I might just really die this time. I need my daddy!

"Bella I can't take the silence anymore, please don't shut me out. I have been cut off from you for 3 months. Please talk to me baby that's what I'm here for. You can talk to me about anything! I promise I will be there for you." He begged. I started staring at him and the grass around him started to grow. I looked at him to see it he was doing it, Did he have other powers? Why can I feel his feelings?

"I- I- Uhh why is the grass around you growing? Why can I feel you? What is going on?" I asked. I couldn't help but panic why couldn't I just have a normal new life?

"Bella, Look at me! Calm down, Just relax for me. You're still a new born so your powers are out of control and crazy. All you have to do is breathe." He told me. I tried my best to do it and I couldn't do it. Before I knew it he grabbed me by the waist and started walking inside the castle.

"Bella I think we should go see your dad." He told me. I nodded and we ran all the way to the throne room hand in hand.

"Aro, Bella is upset and her powers are going hey wire." He told my dad. He smiled at me and ran up to us.

"Well that's not good, let's take a look my darling." My dad said with a small smile. Something was going on but no one wanted to say anything around me. I don't know how I know this … I just do. When my hand met my dads I felt an instant trust feeling in me that made me give him my hand. He looked at me and cocked his head to the side.

"I still can't read her mind." He said. I smiled. I'm still a shield which means my mind can't be heard and I can't be seen. My dad then froze and snatched his hand away from mine.

"What the Hell was that?" He asked.

"What was what?" Jasper asked grabbing my head. Before I could blink Jasper was on the floor.

"Jasper? What's wrong baby? Talk to me." I screamed at him.

"One of your powers is absorbing other people's powers and using it as your own. You can take it off him if you focus your shield on him." A voice told me. He sounded familiar but I couldn't figure out who he was. But I did what I was told and focused my shield on Jasper. When he got up he started holding his head and rubbing it.

"Edward, how did you get out?" Jasper hissed.

"I let him out but only because he requested to speak with the kings and princess Bella." Jane told us. Her voice was off, I didn't know what it was but it didn't seem her.

"Princess Bella?" I asked my dad.

"Well Bella, We, your uncles and I are the kings. You're my daughter and their niece. We all agreed that you will help us rule. Plus we would have a air to the thrown if we do… die." He said chuckling.

"What do you need to talk to us about young Edward?" Caius asked.

"I Uhh I wanted to ask to join your guard. Help protect the princess-"

"No one needs to protect Bella but me, Peter, Char, the major and HER family." Jasper snapped at him. Wow He is so fucking sexy when he is pissed. Who are Char, Peter and the Major?

"Easy, Jasper. No more fighting around Bella until her powers are all settled in. We don't want our castle to fall." My dad said with a small smile. Jasper then growled and ran off.

"Jasper, Wait!" I said. Before I could do anything Edward grabbed me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He told me

"I love Jasper. I'm not going to leave him like you did to me." I told him. I started to feel guilt from him. How I have no Idea. I hate him. He thought he could shatter me. What happened to me the past few months? I can't even remember. I stopped when I realized that I was going to hit a wall. I looked around I was by the library.

"Jasper!" I called. I started to smell him. I walked into the library and went in to see a Vampire. He was older maybe early 30's late 20's. I have never seen him around the castle but I have been only awake for a few hours. I was about to leave when he turned towards me.

"Bella, Well isn't this a surprise the princess of Volterra. Tell me, how long has it been since you have awaken?" He asked. I had a bad feeling about this guy like he wasn't good news.

"Uhh well it's only been a few hours since I woke up. I'm actually looking for my mate, Jasper. Have you seen him?" I asked backing up towards the door.

"Sure, I've seen him. But your not going to see him ever again!" He told me. Before I could say anything else It all went black and I couldn't feel my body.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you guys like that? Tell me what you think! ReView and I will update faster cuz my ipod beeps every time I get a email so REVIEW! Im actually almost done with 12 but that won't be up til tomorrow maybe.. If I remember... SO REVIEW! <strong>

**I LOVE YOU ALL THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!**

**my Bf had to help me with the sweet talk again... lol I don't talk to boys.**

**SO REVIEW AND Ill Finish and start chapter 13 tonight so I can put it up this weekend! **

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVEIW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	12. She's Gone

**Okay so this is chapter 12! Telll me what you think! REVIEW!**

**I don't own twilight**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

**Jasper's POV**

I couldn't take the power anymore. I had to leave the emotions of Edward, he was trying to make me leave. He was throwing his thirst at me. He got out I don't understand. Why would Jane let him out? Something is wrong here. When Edward talked about Bella, he says it as if he is disgusted he feels that way to but only for a short moment. I got to Bella's coffin before I even realized it. Bella isn't going to need it anymore… Before I could touch it I heard Bella calling my name. I then ran to where her voice came from but she wasn't there. I have an extremely bad feeling in my gut. There is a lot of Pain.

"Something is wrong!" I gasped and I ran to the throne room and she wasn't there. She is in trouble I can feel it.

**MAJOR'S POV**

She is gone. My mate is gone. Edward has something to do with it. I swear to fucking god I'm going to kill every fucking vampire and person that ever walks on this earth until I find her. When I got into the throne room my captains ran up to me.

"She is gone someone has taken her. We need to find her." I told them.

"Yes Sir!" They responded. I took a look around to find Edward and I spot him standing by Aro. They are discussing things about protecting my Bella. I growl and run at him slamming him into a wall.

"Where is she?" I growled.

"Who?" He asked acting stupid. I growled and threw him to the opposite wall.

"Listen FUCKWARD! I am the last person you should ever play fucking Stupid with I will shred you to pieces from the inside out. Now! WHERE THE FUCK IS BELLA?" I growled at him.

"I don't know where THE FUCK SHE IS!" He said. I then threw everything I had at him. I threw every possible emotion at him and he cried out in pain. I smiled this is what I missed the most.

"I don't know where she is." He gasped.

"Then who took her Edward?" I growled at her.

"I don't know. All I know is that they were going to take her as soon as you and Jasper were away from her. I growled he did this I knew it.

"Lock him up! No food until he tells us where and who took her." I growled.

"You can't do this! You're not the Kings!" He Screamed at me as my captain's pulled him away.

"Major Whitlock. How do you know someone kidnapped her?" Aro asked.

"I'm her mate. I am apart of Jasper, weather he likes it or not. Plus we are the God of War." I told him. "Who do you think could have taken her?" He asked.

"Well if I knew that do you think I would be here?" I asked him.

"Major, she loses her scent in the study room." Peter said.

"We have to find her as soon as possible." I told him and he nodded. I began to pace. Who would have it out for Bella? Me? Jasper? What could make someone to take her? Then it hit me.

"Major, if I may ask why are we rushing? I know she is your mate but, it seems bigger then that." Charlotte asked me. Charlotte is a beautiful woman. She was very stubborn as a newborn. I had put her in her place 2 days of her being born. Peter didn't like it to much, I could feel it the disgust, the anger, the sadness. It was business and it had to be done. "We have to find her because the whole world could fall if we don't."

"What do you mean the whole world could fall if we don't?" I turned and looked to see Aro looking more stupid then ever. For the ruler he is really fucking stupid. His daughter's life is endanger and all he can do is fucking ask questions un-fucking believable.

"Aro, your daughter is in danger and you're doing nothing about it. Which is telling me you just wanted her as an image for you. Or you wanted her to be in your fucking game. If you ask me if you never would have brought her here for-"

"MAJOR! That was uncalled!" I looked at Charlotte and growled at her. She then ran and hid behind peter as if he could of would stop me from giving her the consequences.

"I don't thing you remember this Charlotte but I am going to bring back the memory for you. I am the god of war. I will not hesitate from tarring apart you or anyone else that gets in my way." I growled I hate how everyone thinks I have gotten soft just because I found my forever.

"I don't know if you guys realize this but Bella is a sponge. She can take a piece or copy whatever power she comes in contact with. She has to touch in order to get that power. For example, Aro's mind reading by hand contact, Alice's vision's, Edwards distance mind reading, Jasper and I's Empathy. The power I haven't figured pit yet is where she got the element power from. Is that her power or is that something someone gave her by touch when we weren't with her. The person who has taken her probably knew she was going to be powerful and would or could somehow use her to take over both of our worlds. But the more power she uses at one the closer she is at dieing and yes that is possible with her." I said thinking out loud. Aro started to growl.

"Demetri gather the guard and find her make sure everyone knows she is missing humans and Vampire's need to know. Tell the human she is the princess of Volterra. FIND HER!" He roared. Now that it has sunk in I see peter and Charlotte staring at me. "What?" I growled.

"How will we find her if we have no sent to go off of? Plus there was one reason for us 4 to be brought her remember?" Charlotte said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"She wants to take over the world." Peter told me.

"Who?" I growled again I hate guessing games.

"Maria." They both said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so how was it? Tell me what you think add me and Comments, Suggestions are welcome!<strong>


	13. Mariah

**Okay so this was sopposed to be up yesterday but my computor broke and yeah so I will be going with my friends to go look at laptops and ish cuz my sister breaks comeputors so yeah...**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR REVEIW!**

**I don't own twilight **

Chapter 13

**Major's POV**

I let out a growl.

"Maria? How would she find out about Bella?" I asked them.

"Major Whitlock, that is the reason we have brought you three here. Maria is creating a newborn army as we speak. We brought you here because we thought you would want to get her yourself and destroy her once and for all." Aro told me. I stared at him.

"She has Bella. She some how learned about Bella and I, so she has taken her as leverage." I told them. As I think about it I have no idea what I am looking for or where she might be.

"Where is Alice!" I asked.

"Right here Major." Peter said as he dragged Alice behind him.

"Alice, you and your play toy are going to die if you do not tell me where Bella is right now." I told her. She stared at me and her eyes went blank when she came back she was confused.

"What?" She said then her eyes went back to blankness.

"Alice. You are testing my patience." I told her. Oh, how I am sick of her little games. She looked up at me.

"There is a problem." She told me looking down she was actually quite upset and guilty. "What?" I asked as nice as I can but nice really isn't my thing it's more of a Jasper thing but it was kind of her fault we were all in this mess after all she did bite my mate.

"I can't see Bella or anyone around her anymore."

"What?" I growled. "How can you not see her?" I screamed.

"I-I don't know, I'm Sorry!" She stuttered.

"Alice, try looking for her now." My Captain told her.

"Alice, I don't believe you can't see her." I told her growling.

"I'm telling you the truth!" She sobbed.

"MAJOR!" Peter yelled at me.

"What?" I yelled at him. This better be fucking important, he of all people should know better then to interrupt me.

"Alice, try looking for her now but touch Major while looking for Bella." Peter told her. Alice began staring at him like he was crazy.

"Major is her soul mate along with Jasper. I think that maybe since they have a strong bond between each other, your visions will get stronger when you're touching him." Peter told us. I then held out my hand and she slowly took it. As soon as we touched her eyes went blank.

"She- She's in the dark something is over her face. It's like I'm here with her." She started.

"Use your senses Alice what does it smell like?" Charlotte asked her coming out from behind Peter.

"I can't our senses are cut off it's like the only thing I can see is her. She is unconscious. Someone is talking... But it's really hard to hear." She said.

"What does it sound like they are saying? Charlotte asked again.

"It sounds like they are saying that she will be happy they have her." I growled. "WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" I yelled at me. This bitch has done enough of leading people on.

"I-I –Uhh I can't tell its pitch dark and hard to see."

"We have to find Maria." I yelled again. I can't take this waiting anymore. I need to claim her as my mate so no one ever fucks with her again.

"Major I need you to calm down and focus on letting Jasper out so you can talk to her. I growled.

"Major I know you need her but you have to trust me not as your Captain but as your friend." Peter told me.

"Fine!" I growled and started breathing.

**Bella's POV**

Where am I? Why is everything so dark? I'm scared, what is going on? Where is Jasper?

"_Bella?" _

"_Jasper, where are you?" _

"_Bella I am at the castle, where are you?" _

"_I don't know I'm scared." _

"_It's okay; we will get there as soon as we find out where you are. Bella I need you to listen to me very carefully." _

"_Okay"_

"_I need you to move your shield onto you and when you do that focus." _

I then took a deep breath and put my shield on me.

"_Okay, I did it." _

"_Okay, great now tell me what you see." _

"_Not much the room looks like a cave with walls." "Bella-Do you-"_

"Well, well, well look who is up? Said a man, with a woman by his side.

"Yeah, the princess broke out of your power Roiss looks like her shield is stronger then we thought." The woman said.

"What do you want from me?" I asked

"_Bella who are you talking to?" _

"It's not what we want its what she wants. You see, you stole HER man and now she wants him back." The woman explained.

"Jasper?" I whispered mainly to myself.

"_What__babe?__" _"She wants Jasper?"

"Yes, She does." The woman confirmed.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Maria."

"Well that sucks because she will never get him" I told them with a smile on my face.

**Jasper's POV**

I began to hear her scream of pain and it hurt me a lot. The pain when too much so I shut her out. I need to find Maria to get MY Bella back. I'm going to kill them all if I get the chance. Edward will be the first one to go. I can feel Major come out but I can't let him out I needed to stay calm and keep talking to her.

"She has a lot of powers on her side." Alice told me.

"She has a manipulator on her side." Aro was at my side in an instant. Figures when ever there are powers involved he is interested to make them part of his guard.

"Jasper you have to believe me. I wouldn't have done the things I have done. They manipulated me! I couldn't stop myself! I'm so sorry!" I stared at her for a second something in me told me to believe her that and I could feel her truth. I'm not taking a chance.

"What others do they have?" Aro asked. I stared at him for a while how did I know that was coming?

"What? We need to be prepared for this Jasper. We can't just go in blind." He told me. "Look I want her home safe as much as you do but please just trust me. I am trying to keep everyone safe as well as her." He told me.

"By taking shit from Alice who we don't fucking know if it's true or not." I growled "Jasper that's enough, Breath we need to keep your head on incase she try's to contact you. So try and control yourself." Peter warned.

"_Jasper, I'm so sorry!" _

"_Bella what's wrong?"_

"_Just stop looking for me! Leave me be!"_

"_Bella you're my soul mate I can't."_

"_STOP LOOKING FOR ME! Go to Alice. She is you mate. Okay. I don't want you. _

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think about this chapter! Yes? No? WTF? tell me what you think and review! please review I love you all!<strong>


	14. Rejected

**okay so here is Chapter 14 Finally I no but my birthday was on Saturday and on monday I had surgury so I was so busy to get ready for all this stuff! Chapter 15 should be up soon! some time in the next few days! idk Im exhustested right now... so yeah Peace!**

**I don't own twilight **

**Remember to REVIEW! any suggestions you got for me tell me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

She doesn't love me! Why doesn't she love? She rejected me! Why? I told her how I felt and she rejected me. Why doesn't it hurt? I always heard that it was supposed to hurt if she rejected me. But I just feel sad. Was she not my mate? I have to find Marcus.

**Marcus POV**

When Jasper came to me talking about his silent conversation with Bella. I wasn't exactly sure that there bond was broken. Bella accepted him the moment she woke up. She went straight to Jasper. She gave him her trust as soon as she woke. From what I can see the bond is its strongest. I looked at my future nephew. He was sobbing not because of the bonding but because of a lot mate. He may not know this yet but having her away is causing him pain. I know that from when my mate went missing and found her dead. It hurt horribly. I tried to kill myself more than one occasion. My brother's stopped me through. This is an extremely interesting problem.

"Jasper your bond is not broken. It's just a broken heart you are feeling. You never felt it as a vampire so it's escalated. Now I suggest that you go to Aro and tell him what you know." I told him he nodded and left the room. I honestly hope it helps him. I don't think that was her wanting to say it. If she wanted to say it then it would have broken the bond between them and he would be going through the same thing I went through when my mate died. Til this day I still can't believe it happened.

**Jasper's POV**

I told Marcus about what happened and he thinks it wasn't her. It was her though it was her mind. He advised me to talk to Aro about it. I talked to Aro and all he said was they would find her alive. I can't bear to think about if we didn't find her alive. I need her. The pull between us is getting harder and harder. After I was done talking to Aro I went down to Alice's Cell. I don't understand why but I did.

"She told me that I should stop looking for her and told me I wasn't her mate anymore. I don't know why I am here. I just…. I'm going to go." I told her.

"Jasper wait! I know what you're going through but you can't give up. You came here because I am your mate. My job isn't to be here for you as your other half like Bella but to be your friend and help you!" She told me.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" I asked her getting angry.

"Because I didn't know until I met Maria." I growled that bitch has Bella and it would be great if I could find her. Charlotte would love to tare her apart for what Mariah made me do to Char!

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Jasper! Grab Mercedes, Charlotte and Mandy. They need to be punished for trying to escape."_

_The three sat there dry sobbing as I grabbed them all by their hair and started to drag them towards the wake. The wake was a building for punishing and other purposes. When I got to the building I locked them up so they couldn't run, well they could but it would be a lot harder it would take them a longtime to focus on their strength. Which I would know when they did, I grabbed Mercedes and looked at her. I pushed as much pain on her as possible. When she cried out in pain I grabbed her by her hair and shoved my cock inside of her. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I took their innocence. I did what I had to do and it pains me to think about it but I had to.

"Jasper, you know Maria better than anyone find her and you will find Bella." Alice told me. All Alice did was telling me the truth. I felt it. It was extremely impossible to trick me. My power hasn't let me down ever.

"Come with me."

"Jasper, I can't."

"Sure you can. Please!"

"Alright, Fine." She said As she grabbed my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there you go! how did you like it! Tell me what you think! REview! Add! Im exuhusted so Im going to sleep Peace! REVIEW!<strong>


	15. Trust

**Here is chapter 15.. Sorry for it being later I have been busy busy! I love you all so ummm yeah REVIEW please I need your thoughts to help me write! but yeah here it is hop you like it! **

**I don't own TWILIGHT!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

**Jasper's POV**

As I walked into the throne room with Alice behind me, they were all planning an attack route but no one knew who or where we were fighting.

"Jasper! They are moving her." Alice told me.

"To Where?" I asked her. Why would they be moving her if we haven't made any moves yet.

"I don't know. A shack maybe, another room." She told me.

**Flashback**

"_Welcome, Jasper. It's great to see you awake after the 3 days you were asleep." A woman with really long dark brown hair told me. She was beautiful. She was someone I couldn't take my eyes off of. I couldn't help it. I looked around there was nothing here but dead animals and tons of dust. _

"_Wh-where am I?" I asked. She smiled at me it was beautiful like her. _

"_You, my friend are in the wake. It's where all my newborns will wake to their new life." She told me looking up very proud. _

"_Newborns?" I said out loud. _

"_Newborns are people like you who have been changed into a vampire and are now rising from there slumber." She told me. I stared at her. I didn't mean to but it was hard not to. She is delusional. _

"_I'm not crazy! Wipe that out of your head!" She hissed. She was pissed but she had an understanding feeling to her._

"_Wait, What? Why can I feel your emotions?" I asked mainly myself but she might have answers I might need._

"_Because my love, you have a power. You a vampire not Major Whitlock, you can't run from it and you can't hide it. She told me. I didn't know what to say or what to do this chick is fucking crazy. _

"_Why me?" I asked trying to hold back some tears. I wanted to cry I am stuck with this psychotic bitch. She is very beautiful but she is fucking crazy. She need some help. _

"_Because my love, you are special more then you think. With you and the Angel of darkness, and the Angel of destruction the four of us could take of the world, the whole world." She told me. What the Fuck is she on? _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Jasper!" Alice screamed.

"What? What happened?" I asked surprised.

"What is wrong with you?" Alice asked. I turned to look at her she looked a bit off. I can't pin point it exactly but I know something is off. I looked around and everyone was staring at me. I then cleared my throat.

"I need to have a chat with my captains. Find them and tell them to meet me in the forest. I am going to go for a run really quick so be there before me." I told Alice. She then nodded and then ran off to find them. I then took off towards the forest but took a detour on the way there. Flash back told me exactly where she was and if she isn't there then I have no Idea where she could be. I could feel the three of them behind me following me so when I thought we were out of ear shot I stopped.

"So what's the game plan?" Peter asked. I knew he already knew what was going on and where Bella was but I had to explain to the other two because if I didn't it would piss them off big time.

"I know where Bella is and who she is." I told them.

"What are you fucking crazy Jasper! She isn't her! It's not possible." Alice shrieked. Both of my Captains were lost. I could feel it along with see it.

"What? Can someone explain what the Fuck is going on here?" Charlotte asked.

"I had a flashback about where Bella was… I think... But the 3 of us are a part of Mariah's plan. I just don't understand it. She said the 3 of us were Extremely Special." I told them.

"Wait slows it down Jasper. I am still confused." Char told me. I took a deep breath and started explaining things to her.

"When I was changed I was brought to this abandon house. They called it the Wake. It's where the Newborns obviously woke up. All the Special ones anyway, Peter woke in the room along with many others with powers." I told them.

"Well then what does this have to do with Bella?" Char asked

"Because when I woke, I was lost and confused. I had a power and I didn't understand it. This couple, I can't recall the names but it's not important. They helped me control and us my power. They told me how great my power was and with it I could control our world plus the human word. They told me how it was my destiny to be on top of the world with the Angel of darkness and the Angel of destruction." I explained.

"So wait you 3 are great enough to be on top of the world. Why? What makes you two so special?" Alice asked. I growled

"Alice, Focus on Bella!" I snapped.

"Right." She nodded

"Look I am sure Mariah has Bella and the wake was put up centuries ago so it's got to look old and abandon. I think that's where they took Bella and started training her. The couple still works with Mariah." I told them

"Look Jasper, I'm not saying we go against you but Mariah isn't stupid she probably has tons of back up" Peter argued.

"We will have Bella to fight with us." I told him. She is going to fight with us I know she is. Peter then looked at me funny

"What?" I asked.

"They have her in a trans. She doesn't know who you or any of us are. They control her mind. What makes you think she will brake out of it as soon as she sees you anyway. How is she useful to any of us?" Peter Asked.

"Because Pete, Bella is stronger than that. She will not just give up. I didn't give up on her so she has to trust that I won't give up on her." I told him

"She is gone Jasper. I don't think we will find her! She isn't worth finding because of she is gone she has no use to us "Peter snapped. I don't understand this why is he just giving up on Bella?

"She is useful Peter." I told him.

"How?" He asked.

"She is the Angel of Darkness." I told him

* * *

><p><strong>How Was it? REVIEW and tell me what you think! please! REVIEW... oh and thanks to everyone who added me to there alrets and favorite Auther! I love you guys! tehe I feel so famous. Anyways peace! I will put up 16 soon can't promise you win tho! SO yeah REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW <strong>


	16. The Discovery's

**Okay so here is Chapter 16! The Discovery's . REVIEW and tell me what you think suggestions anything. ummm Yeah I think you no I don't own twilight by now but like I don't! umm anyways review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

**Jasper's POV**

"What?" Peter and Alice asked together.

"They have all said the god of war will find his angel someday and Bella is my soul mate, plus she has incredible power so just hear me out. Bella could have more powers then we think I mean just think about it she has all of the powers she has come in contact with in her human years. What if she isn't a sponge like I thought? I mean I have had a lot of experience with newborns and none of them acted the way Bella did. She didn't harm Gina when Bella first woke. She was only minutes old technically speaking it isn't really normal." I told them. Bella was special I have known that the first day I met her. Ever since then I have felt a pull towards her. When the family left her Alice and Edward were caught fucking in his bedroom. That's when I left the family to find Peter and Charlotte. They helped me figure out that Bella was mine. By the time I made it to forks. She was already gone, that's what I thought anyway. The house had caught fire and 2 people burned to death in her house. A young woman maybe early 20's they couldn't really tell and a man in his early forty's. They couldn't tell who the people were with how bad the bodies were burned, so they just announced them to be Bella and Charlie.

"Jasper, Bella was prepared to be a vampire. She knew what would happen and how she would feel when she woke." Char told me. I growled.

"I know what she is-"I had to cut myself off just to take a breath so I don't snap.

"Just listen to me. The God and the angel always end up together am I correct?" I asked they All nodded.

"So I am known as the god of war. Couldn't that mean Bella is the Angel of Darkness?" I asked.

"I see where you're coming but the Angel of Darkness is meant to be Pure Evil, Nothing but Evil. Bella isn't Evil, she is delicate. She won't be able to take down a whole state by herself without remorse. "Peter told me. He was right.

"Another thing I would like to add to him is isn't the God of war Evil too?" Char asked. I smirked at her.

"Oh I'm not so bad am I?" I asked her.

"We all have two sides Jasper but your other side is incredibly bad." She told me.

"Babe, to answer your question that is both a yes and No question, Jasper has two personalities. Major and Jasper, Major is his evil side he won't stop and think about anything he does unless it has to do with his mate. Jasper will think first. But yes the God of war is Evil." Peter told her.

"So wouldn't it have to be equal then? As in Major has to have someone that's good and then Jasper has to have someone that's as bad as Major?" Char asked. They may have a point Bella is nothing like the Angel of Darkness.

"So if Bella isn't the Angel of Darkness. Who is?" I asked. I kept feeling a scared felling coming from Alice it was super strong.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"What me? Nothing I'm just scared for Bella she is a newborn and doesn't know what she could do. She is probably scared out of her mind Jazz!" She yelled. She was lying. I could tell everyone knew she was.

"I know Alice we will find her." I said hugging her. I looked at Peter and he looked distracted like he couldn't figure out something.

"Jasper, can we talk in private?" He asked.

"Sure" I nodded. Then he pointed a direction and took off.

**Peter's POV**

I don't like Alice. Something about her is very off.

"Alice, what's wrong? Jasper asked her.

"What me? Nothing I'm just scared for Bella. She is a newborn and doesn't know what she could do. She is probably scared out of her mind Jazz!" She yelled at him.

"I know Alice We will find her." He told her hugging her. I stared at them. That girl is fucking lying to him to everyone she wasn't scared for Bella she was scared for herself. It was a known fact. I had to talk to Jasper, How could he not see this?

"Jasper, can we speak in private?" I asked him.

"Sure" he nodded. I then pointed a direction and took off. When I thought we were far enough away I stopped.

"Jasper she is lying. She isn't scared for Bella, She is scared for herself. She isn't telling us something Jasper and I have a feeling it isn't good." I told him.

"Yes I knew she was lying but are you sure? "He asked me. Really, jasper? Are you dumb as fuck! Do you not know me? I am your fucking brother! I took a deep breath

"yes I am positive. There is more to Alice then what she is giving us." I told him.

"Then what could she be hiding?" he asked.

"I don't know but it's something huge." I told him. I hate when my power limits the information. I wish I could know more but I can't so now I have to figure the rest out.

"Jasper I don't think Bella is the Angel of Darkness. I think she is something much different. The god of War is basically destruction; he destroys families, kills people, rape girls and causes emotional damage to people. "I said. I saw Jasper flinch I know he regrets everything he does when he is Major but you can't change the past, I told him this many times.

"So what are you saying, besides making me remember shit I have done in my past?" he growled at me.

"Maybe Bella is the Angel of Destruction if one even exists." I told him.

"One does but it's highly unlikely that both an Angel of Darkness and Angel of Destruction exist at the same time. They are supposed to be Enemy's they will kill each other if they got the chance."

"Wait Alice tried to kill Bella but she was changed instead." I told him.

"So that would mean you left Char-"Before he could finish I ran off, I can't believe I left her with the possible Angel of Darkness. I tried to run as fast as I could I was scared I couldn't use my power to tell if she was okay or not. When I got back to the spot it looked like there was a fight but all humans would think a tornado hit.

"Char, Baby where are you?

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! how was it? Stars? ummm Im really tired. but I have alot of updateing to do because I wrote tons of chapters yesterday. so I should have more! THANKS FOR THE ADDS. :) -JaziD<strong>


	17. The Wake

**OKAY! So Im sorrye I haven't posted in Ages and I am truely sorry !I have been extremely Depressed lately...Because of personal issues but I will Try better to post and ish! But keep up the Great reviews! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SO MANY FURKING ALERTS, FAVORITES AND ALL THAT. OMG THERE IS ALOT... KEEP REVIEW AND READING. TELL YOUR FRIENDS :-) **

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17-<strong>The Wake<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

When I finally figured out what Alice was, it all made sense. When we got back to the spot we left the girls I expected more destruction but there wasn't.

"CHAR! Where are you, baby?" Peter called out. "Right here." Char said coming out of the forest.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, I told the truth. I told her that she was a dumb ass to think that you didn't know about her to think that you didn't know about her lying. Then she jumped on me and I threw her out there." She explained pointing towards the fallen tree.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't think about it until I was running to find you." Peter told her giving her a hug. I could feel his guilt it was strong. I must be feeling that way right now. If I would have stayed in that room with Bella, we wouldn't be out here.

"It's alright, I'm not hurt. You didn't know it's not your fault." She said hugging him back. She then looked at me.

"It's not your fault either Jasper. We will find her. It will be okay." She told me. I looked at her and then nodded.

"I know where Bella is." I told them.

"I will go by myself if you guys don't want to fight or be seen by Maria. But I need to get her." I told them. Char smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"I'm not letting our family split up again. If you need to go get Bella then all of us will go. I don't want us to be apart any longer." Char told me.

"Bella is your soul mate so we will stand by you, until we no longer can." Peter added. I smiled; I have a family that actually want's me here.

"Let's go get her." He told me.

**3 Day's later**

When we got close to the wake, I could smell her. She was everywhere. Her and Mariah's scent was everywhere always together and never apart.

"Hey Riley, grab that fucker and teach him a lesson." A woman screamed. It was her. We need a plan, we can't just go in there blind. I signaled to peter and Char to head back. When we were far enough back I stopped where I stood.

"If she isn't being watched or handled, why isn't she leaving?" I asked.

"Well I hate to say this but Alice was telling the truth when it came to the powers. They have a lot of them, almost every newborn has a power. This could be being used on Bella to keep her there or keep her from remembering." Peter suggested. I know what he is saying. I'm not stupid. They fucking brain washed her. I growled.

"Are you fucking serious? They brain washed my Bella?" I asked.

**Major POV**

"Now Major, listen carefully. We can't just run in there all Willy nilly. It could get Bella or Char hurt." Peter told me. He is such a bitch, this wasn't about someone getting hurt. It was about getting Bella out of there. I looked at him.

"Fine, Then Charlotte will stay here." I told him. There is no point of bring the woman if all she was going to do is be a distraction.

"No I will not! I'm not going anywhere." She growled at me. This is so fucking stupid I am not going to argue with a bunch of fucking kids.

"That's it! Just stay here!" I growled at them. I then ran up to the camp and started walking up to Isabella. There were tons of newborns. The smell of burning Vampires filled the air. They burned a lot but we were still out numbered if we fought. I'm not saying we would lose but we would be out numbered.

"Major Whitlock? Are you lost? Your owner's aren't here. What did you do break your leash?" I growled. I hate that Bitch. If I wasn't alone right now I would kill her.

"Maria, I'm here to take back what was taken from me!" I responded growling at her. She snorted and looked away.

"Nothing on this land belongs to you major." I growled and stepped closer. Her newborns began to watch what was going on. I growled

"Where is MY MATE?" I yelled.

"She is right there Major. Although I don't think she will want to leave with you." She told me. What? That didn't make any sense. She is my mate of course she would want to leave with me.

"Why wouldn't she?" I asked still growling. It was taking a lot of my will power not to rip her head off and kill her.

"Well you should know. I mean you left her in the forest all alone and told her that you didn't want to play with a broken toy. But yet you want her to come home with you. If I was her I would be doing the same thing." I growled. "That's a lie! I would never say those things to her. I love her." I growled.

"Then why leave her alone and cold in a fucking forest? Did you ever think of the dangers? If you love her so much you would have never fucking left her!" Maria Growled at me. I looked over at Bella and saw tears coming out of her eyes. Is that even possible?

"Bella She is lying!" I told her.

"Jasper, just go away. I don't want to be used by you any longer. It's already too much." Bella told me looking at me. What is wrong with her? Couldn't she see the lies going through Maria?

"What the fuck did you do to her?" I roared.

"Temper, temper Major. You don't want to die today now do you?" I growled. How could this happen? Why would she be doing this? Maria will die this time once and for all. She will die of a slow and painful death. I will make sure it happens.

"Riley why don't you take your Bella to her room?" Mariah told him.

"She isn't your Bella!" I roared. I Lost it. I grabbed Riley pulled his head off. Then grabbed Bella and took off.

* * *

><p><strong>UHHHHHHH SO How was that? is it good bad or okay? Im going to try and update tomarrow after work but I can't promise that I will because I have to work on this really big project. That I held of til the last minute... Lol Horriable I know. AGAIN Thank you to ALL the people who liked and added and everything like that! Keep Reading! Reviewing and TELL your friends! :-) REVEIW! <strong>


	18. BrainWashed

**Okay... so here is Chapter 18! ummmmm so yeah any questions? REVIEW make sure you do that so I cann see your thoughts and change some things up... if it's confusing but I don't own twilight..**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18-<strong> Brainwashed<strong>

**Major's POV**

"Hey put me down! Do you know who I am?" She screamed.

"Major let's stop here." Peter told me. I then stopped and dropped her on the ground.

"Move and I'll tear you apart got it?" I growled at her. She flinched at me and nodded. That hurt to know she is scared of me but that wasn't my mate. My mate was deep inside of her.

"That's just great Major. You kidnapped Bella back and now you scared her shitless. Now what?" Peter asked. He was obviously pissed.

"We go back to Volterra." I told him. I knew that might be the only place she won't go but I'm not exactly sure of how far she will go to get Bella back.

"Look Major… That was probably dumbest thing you have ever said since I have known you. Why the Fuck would you take her back? She obviously has no real idea who you are." He told me. I looked at her. She was staring at me. I missed those big brown eyes she has. She was in a Trans or something.

"Damn it! Why her? Couldn't they have just taken me?" I growled in the corner of my eye I saw her flinch at me. What the fuck did they do to her? What am I going to do?

"We have to take her back to her dad. Maybe he will know what to do." I told my captains. They both nodded but then froze.

"What about Alice?" they asked me.

"Well if she comes back… I will take care of her." I told them with an evil grin on my face. I felt Fear running through everyone.

"Well let's go." Charlotte told us.

"Give me your hand." I told Bella. She quickly gave me her hand. We ran all the way back. It took a little longer because Bella wouldn't stop fighting me.

Oh just wait. If I don't get my Bella back then all fucking Hell will break loose. When we walked into the castle and I ran up to Bella's room and threw her in it. Peter stood outside of the door locking us in.

"Why are you doing this to me? You left me!" She sobbed hitting my chest. I looked at her I wasn't mad at her. How could I be? I was mad because I couldn't help her. She couldn't remember anything that was real.

"Bella Baby." She flinched and I growled but I cut it off.

"Bella, I would never hurt you like that! I love you way too much. I am your mate. Please Believe me I didn't do any of those things to you. It was all Edward." I told her. Which, he is still sitting in the cellar. Maybe I should check on him when I had time. She was staring at me with a blank face. Then she started looking around confused. She began to touch her phone and clock.

"Why is this room so familiar?" she asked me. I looked up at her. Maybe we could get her back with showing her things from her past.

"This used to be your room, before you were kidnapped." I told her. She began to start growling and feeling confused.

"I wasn't kidnapped." She snapped at me. I growled. She is fucking…. She… I growled again. "Let's go! Peter open the fucking door right now!" I shouted.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked. "We are going to your father!" I growled at her.

"My mom never married. Let me go right now! You're making me fucking mad. Do you know who the fuck I am?" she screamed trying to get out of my grip but not succeeding. I growled again. I have had enough of this bullshit! I turned toward her and grabbed her by her throat and slammed her against the wall.

"Listen! You are MY fucking mate. But you unfortunately since Maria kidnapped and erased everything you knew… you're not right now. So you need to shut the fuck up and stop fucking complaining and asking so many fucking questions. Before I rip you're fucking head off." I growled at her. She nodded and I let her throat go and grabbed her hand and ran to the throne room.

"Aro!" I called. They were all in the throne room in a flash.

"What is it Major Whitlock?" Aro asked. I could feel the sadness in him. How did he not know that Bella was in the castle?

"Well we have Bella right here." I told him moving to the side.

"Oh my word! I didn't see you there Mia figlia. How are you? Did they hurt you?" Aro asked. He was grateful to have his daughter back. Caius kept staring at her. Then he looked at me when she didn't anwser.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked. I then took a deep unnessaray breath.

"Well she is under mind control and she doesn't know any of us. Maria has her believing a different story." I explained. There was over a dozen growls in the castle. So i am guessing everyone grew close to her while she was awake and human. Which means we have to get her back.

"Well then, here is how we are all going to do this. You miss Bella are going to tell us your story. Then we will tell you the truth. Is that okay? Aro asked taking charge. Bella looked back at me, like she was asking permission. I nodded my head.

"okay" she responded.

* * *

><p><strong>how did you like it? thoughts feelings? ummm yeah i am going to try and update more but I can't make any promises with my schudule. uhhh yeah so REview. -JaziD<strong>


	19. The Story

**okay so... Here is chapter 19 and THIS IS A SEX CHAPTER! IDK I DID MY BEST! so I don't own TWILIGHT! and yeah I am sorry I didn't update sooner! **

**OKAY AGAIN THIS HAS MAJOR SEX! MUHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19-<strong>The Story<strong>

**Bella's POV**

They wanted to hear my story. I didn't want to but I have to in order to survive. So I started from the beginning.

"Jasper left me in the forest by my dad's house. Maria found me and I begged her to kill me but she said she couldn't because she loved me too much. So I was changed. When I woke there was a couple in the room. Miguel and Jesse, they helped in control me while I was a newborn. They helped me figure out my powers and control my thirst."

"Tell me Bella, what are some of the powers you have." The middle dude said to me. I didn't like the way he was looking at me. It was a little creepy. I started staring at him. Shouldn't he already know? He is one of the kings.

"I am a sponge. I can absorb other people's powers plus more. I have multiple powers that are mine and can't go away." I told them.

"Really?" He said it like he already knew. He asked it with a ton of sarcasm.

"Bella, do you know who you are?" Jasper asked me. He sounded delusional, how could I not know who I am.

"Of course I know who I am." I laughed. They all gave me this blank stare that I didn't know wither it was real or not.

"Who?" He asked. How could they not know who I am? That's like not knowing you have to drink blood to survive.

"I'm the angel of destruction!" I told him.

"Okay now, who is mate?" He asked. What is he getting at? "The god of war, I don't know what he looks like though." I told them. Jasper let out a loud sigh. What was I missing? I looked around.

"What?" I growled. The short little blonde girls began to stare at me and the boy next to her looked like he was waiting for something.

"Bella, Jasper here is the God of war." The dude explained.

"No, he can't be." I said. I was in shock, Jasper can't be my mate. He left how would he be my mate?

"Bella listen to me please! I am not the one who left you in the woods. I didn't know you were my mate until you came here. Please Bella you have to think about this!" He said and he froze. Like, he just thought of something.

"Aro do you think her shield is released from her?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Like is here shield active right now. "

"Hello I am sitting right here you could ask me. " I growled. Why were they talking like I wasn't even here?

"Maybe not, Should we test it with Jane?" Aro asked. "Jasper winced.

"We could try." He nodded and backing away from me. Before I knew it there was a pain in my head I began scream

"make it stop please! I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it! I am sorry!" When it stopped I couldn't hold myself up. So I fell limped to the ground. Jasper ran up to me and helped me off the ground.

"Bella I need you to put your shield on."

"NO! I won't! I can't, you won't make me." I told him backing away from me.

"Why are you so scared? You can tell us Bella. You can trust us." He said. I growled.

"NO! I can't. My mother told me you can never trust any of the kings or Allies!" I don't trust them why would they try and do this to me. Especially Jasper, if he is my mate why would he tell me to do something that would kill me.

"Bella put on your shield. NOW!" Jasper growled at me. I flinched back. I could see the hurt in his eyes when I did. I didn't really want to be hurt. I heard the God of war was deadly especially if you cross him. I took a breath and did what I was told. I began to focus. I then got a ton of flash backs. Edward leaving me, Aro finding me in the meadow and Alice attacking me…. I feel so horrible. Why didn't I believe Jasper? I looked up at him and just stared. He smiled my favorite smile at me and ran up to me.

"Bella, baby your back!" He said. His smile then disappeared.

"I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. I will try never to leave your side." He told me. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to cry but I knew I couldn't do that. He then leaned over to me and started to kiss me, the kiss was so passionate that it started to turn me on. I then grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"AHH don't break my wall!" I heard my daddy scream from his office. I could tell we were alone now. They all decided to give us our privacy. I started grabbing his pants, I really wanted to claim him.

"OH MY FUCKING SHIT! GET A FUCKING ROOM!" Peter yelled. I heard Char smack him and start yelling at him.

"I will." I told him and grabbed Jasper and popped him to my room. I then slammed the door and locked it. I then tackled him and ripped his shirt off. I started to kiss him right about his pants line. Before I could grab his pants he grabbed me and stuck his tongue in my mouth. Then he stopped.

"Bella, we can't do this now!" he told me.

"Sure we can. Come on baby please!" I begged.

"We have business to take care of."

"Well can't it wait? Aren't I more important business?" I said with a whiny voice. I sent him all the lust I could. I could tell he was getting aroused. "Please Jazzy! I bet you major would love to come out and play." I told him. He growled

"Fine but only for a little bit" He told me climbing on top of me and started sucking on my right breast and biting it. I moaned in please. He then started licking my stomach and nibbling all the way down. He grabbed my pants and ripped them and then he spread my legs apart. Slowly kissing and licking me. I grabbed the bed covers and bit my lip, letting out a small moan.

"Jasper!" I said.

"Don't do it!" He told me.

"Please!" I begged.

"Not yet baby!" He then took 3 fingers and stuck them in me and started going faster. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I needed to release.

"Jasper please!" I growled.

"Fine" he said. When I came he stuck his cock inside me and rubbing my clit. I gripped the bed again.

"Jasper!" I called as we both released. He then took out his cock and laid next to me as I took a unnecessary breath. He kissed me on the lips again.

"I missed you so much darling" He said letting his Texas accent come out. It was hot. I smiled at him.

"I missed you to baby!" There was a slight knock on the door, Jasper then covered us up and laid on my chest.

"Well not to ruin your alone time but we have a visitor." Peter told us. Jasper started to growl I really didn't want to ask but I just had to know.

"Who?" I asked him biting my lip.

"Mariah and she aren't too happy. She also brought some guests." He told us. If it was possible I could have turned 5 different colors all at once. I am so dead.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY SO... How was this Chapter! REVIEW AND ISH. The more reviews I get the fast I update the story! :) I mite update by Christmas but Idk!<strong>

**SO PEACE OUT! -JAZID**


	20. Commander

**OKAY SO... HAPPY NEW YEAR! SO I am going to try to put up but I think this story is going to come to a end some time soon... I mite start a sequal but i have no Idea yet... ummm yeah so REVIEW! and let me no what you think!**

I don't own twilight

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

**Jaspers POV**

"Bella, It's alright we will protect you." I told her. She was scared. It hurt to see and feel how intense her feelings were.

"You can't protect me though, I'm dead were I stand." She said. I growled and grabbed her.

"Bella listen to me right now." I growled at her, she flinched but looked at me.

"I love you. I promise you I will never let anyone hurt you. Major won't let it happen nor will peter or Charlotte. We all love you so much." I told her honestly. She stared at me and nodded. She must have been in deep thought. We both ran hand in hand to the throne room.

"Isabella, glad to see you're alright. We are to leave now." Maria told her. There were some growled within the room as she reached for Bella.

"Sorry but I am not going anywhere with you." Bella told her. Her grip started to tighten on my hand and fear was slowly coming to her.

"Well that's to fucking bad. Do you not remember what he did to you and now your holding hands with him? I am very disappointed in you Isabella." Maria growled at her.

"The games up bitch she remembers everything." Peter said growling. I smirked at his comment he is just like Emment in a way. He will say things without thinking of the consequences. Maria then looked at him and growled.

"You better watch your pretty little mate. You never know she may end up dead." She threatened. We all began to growl.

"Isabelle Let's go! NOW!" She yelled.

"I'm staying here"

"NO you will not! You're coming with me. Or do we want a repeat of events." Maria yelled at her. Before I could stop her Bella lunged at Maria and dropped to the floor before touching her. I ran to Bella, she was unconscious but how her shield was back up wasn't it? I looked at her. This was the same state Bella was in, when she awoke.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I growled

"Simple, I knocked her unconscious. The power is stronger than her shield at the moment so it's easy to take her over." Maria explained smiling.

"You did this? How you don't have powers?" I told her.

"Oh Jasper, I have tons of powers on my side. It was so simple once I got the powers." She told me. I growled.

"It was simple; I knocked her unconscious from the day she was turned to the day she awoke. But she wasn't supposed to wake but those little powers of hers got some strength and fought back. So she woke up early. She explained. I growled .

"Why? Why would you do that to her? to me?" I growled I could feel anger all around the room.

"Easy, I need the 3 most powerful, feared and loved vampires of this world. The angel of Destruction was easy to get once I knew who her mate was. Capturing her was the hard part. I took her when she was alone. You weren't there Jasper to hear her scream for you. "I growled she was screaming for me. I couldn't help her. I was supposed to protect my mate and I couldn't

"She was in so much pain that she couldn't run to you. Once her shield snapped, I had her memory erased of everyone. I made her think you left her in those woods. I have been waiting for so long to get the three of you together. I couldn't take over the world and over throw the vampire kings." She told me stepping over my mate and walking towards me. She started to throw lust towards me. I started to growl

"forget it Maria. I will never." I told her pushing her away from me and went to my mate who was still unconscious. She doesn't have a heart beat so we won't know when she comes back to us.

"Bella, please baby, come back to me. Get your shield around you. I know you can. I need you. Please don't leave me." I pleaded

"forget it Jasper. Just give her a year, she will be really dead. And you can be with me forever." She told me. There were 2 growls that echoed each other in the room. I looked at Bella and her hands were clenching. I smiled at myself she is getting mad, she is breaking herself out of the trance because of her anger.

"So you were going to use the Angel of destruction and the God of war to take over this world. What about the angel of darkness?" I asked smiling at her. I could feel Bella's anger about to explode. It almost brought me to my knees but I couldn't let Maria know that Bella was coming back. She would kill Maria. She also would be pissed at me for flirting back but I am doing it to save her. I would pay the consequences.

"Yes exactly, what I would do. It's so easy and with you it will be easier. Plus my side kicks over there; with her we have more control." I looked to where she pointed and saw a red eyed female with red curly hair.

"Victoria?" I whispered. That cut the last string for Bella. She started screaming. Her anger was so powerful it brought me down to my knees.

"You're going to get it now Maria." Peter Said smiling I turned to see Bella.

"Commander it's so nice to see you again." Maria said with a smile. She turned towards Maria and growled. It was powerful and it made Maria flinch. Then she sniffed and smiled

"I know you're out there Alice I can smell you. One of us will die and it certainly won't be me!" She said. She was Challenging Alice

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like that chapter let me know! PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT U THINK!<strong>

**Oh and thank you so much for everyone who put me on There story alert and favorite auther or story once this story ends I will create another story so keep reading! :) -JaziD**


	21. The break out

**SO HERE is Chapter 21! lol I am writing chapter 22 right now... So... I really need your opinion's ... so REVIEW! THanks so much for all the alert's and favorites and stuff! They make me happy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

"Why don't we all just get along and the 4 of us will rule together?" Maria asked there were multiple growls around the room.

"I work with my coven only." Commander growled

"I thought we were working together Maria." Victoria asked in disbelief.

"You weren't apart of her plan just like commander turning her down. Along with Commander and Alice not being friends by nature," Peter told her. We all looked at him.

"Bella was human. It didn't count, Commander wasn't apart of her at the time." He said walking up next to me.

"Maria creates monsters. She doesn't expect her plans to go wrong like it always does." I explained. Commander started to stare at me. I felt a load of anger but I couldn't figure out who it was aimed at. Alice then came running into the room and tackled commander. Before I could move peter grabbed onto my arm.

"Don't get into that." Peter said.

"Why? I can't just let her hurt my mate." I told him.

"It's about dominance. If you get into that and break it up. They will always want to fight each other." Peter explained. I kept feeling a strong anger coming from Victoria.

"Don't do it Victoria, you know how this could end for you." Maria growled.

"Traitor!" Victoria hissed as she jumped on top if Maria.

"Attack! Get her!" All of the doors and windows started breaking and newborns started piling in attacking Victoria and going after Alice and Commander. I started to growl.

"Stay calm Jasper. Let's get out of here and make a plan." Peter said.

"I can't just leave."

"Well I don't know what would happen if Major comes out the outcome of every power freak vampire living." Peter said with a growl. What he said made sense. The 3 of them will fight for power, Alice wouldn't live but would Commander and Major fight?

"What's your game plan?" Peter asked.

"What game plan?" I asked.

"Oh my shit! Do I have to come up with everything?" he asked.

"If you were paying any attention and not in la la land, you would know that once they are all done they are going to come after all of us including the kings. We are majorly outnumbered here! So we need a plan." He told me. I looked around they were all waiting for me to give the word to attack. If we fight, major will come out and almost everyone in this room will die. I can't let that happen. So I did something I was taught not to do.

"Get everyone out of the room." I told him in a low voice. I ran into the sound proof study but before I could start talking Aro started pacing the room.

"They are going to start destroying my castle! If my castle goes down then they will reveal us." He yelled. I could feel his anger If he didn't control his feelings he would bring me to my knees.

"Aro!" I called.

"We need to stop this madness now. I think we should all split up. I know we are going to be outnumbered by a lot but I think if we spilt into teams and split them up the we will be able to beat them." He explained. Is he mad? All the newborn she created have powers and loads of them.

"Aro" I called again louder.

"Bella, if Bella came back to us she would gladly help us." I started to kill us all.

"Stay calm Jasper." Char told me holding my arm.

"Aro we all could die " His mate called to him.

"Are you mad? We have Bella! She would help us win." He argued.

"No she won't. That's not Bella. That is commander! They are two different fucking different people. You are mad! Bella isn't coming back unless Commander let's her! You have heard what Major can do? Commander can do just as worse. We go out there and piss her off she will kill all of us. The commander doesn't give a shit. She is still a newborn. We get in her way and we will die for the last time. Bella won't even know until she comes back. Then she would try and kill herself to get rid of her guilt. If we go out there it will put us all in danger including Bella." Peter explained.

"So what do we do?" Aro growled back.

"We Do nothing. We wait it out." I told them they all looked at me in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so tell me what you think so I can keep writing a good story! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING. This Chapter is a little bit quieter then the rest I admit it. :) -JaziD <strong>


	22. Missing

**Okay... so Here is Chapter 22 I don't down twillight and Im at school lol so I gave you this earlier then expected... so I might update later tonight if I get alot of REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

**Jasper's POV**

"What?" Aro asked.

"Jasper why would we?" He asked again.

"The commander is the female version of major, she and Alice and every newborn will tear everyone apart if they aren't careful. Right now commander and Alice are the most powerful people the castle right now. The only people that will survive in this room would be me, Char, peter and possibly Alec and Jane. It is just best if we stay in this room." I told him.

"What if people that you said go out and take out the newborns only." Marcus suggested.

"I don't know it's too risky." Peter told him. I could feel his nervousness.

"How is it risky when he just said they would survive?" Aro growled.

"Because if Major comes out, then it would be a possibility that major and commander would fight for position." Peter told him.

"And?" Jane asked.

"And the only one would survive. Which means one will live with the guilt that they killed their mate." Peter explained. I felt the scared and saw the flinch come from Marcus. I know how he felt about this subject. I'm guessing but he probably imagined what h would feel like if he had taken her life.

"I think we should go out there and help." I told them.

"Jasper, that isn't the best Idea. What if you lose control?" Peter asked.

"Trust me I know. But I know but I don't think I will. I will keep myself in check." I told him.

"Jasper you shouldn't risk it." Aro said. He was only thinking of his daughter. I could tell but now isn't really the time for that Bella isn't out there, its commander. She is a newborn. She has more chance of killing me then I do her. With as much control she has over her power as she has she could kill me with the blink of an eye.

"I have a plan." I said and they all looked up at me.

"We all go out there."

"Are you crazy?" Peter asked.

"Listen then you can choose." I told them and they all nodded.

"I think we should split them up and get them all into small groups and take them down. Keeping me as far away from Commander as possible, and somehow we need to figure out how to get them to come to us." I told them.

"That's a great Idea. Why don't some of us go into the room and get the newborns attention and then lead them to where everyone else is?" Aro asked. We looked around the room. Someone was missing.

"Where is peter?" I asked mainly Char.

"He… is uhhh gone." She said.

"Char what the fuck is he doing?" I yelled. She felt some pain and then started sobbing.

"I don't know he said he would be right back." She sobbed.

**Major's POV**

I growled. My, it was good to be out. "Did he say where he was going?" I asked.

"No he should be back by now." She sobbed. "I am going after him." I growled.

"You can't you will let major out and kill the Commander!" Aro growled touching me. Why is everyone in this fucking castle always touching me? I growled again.

"Let go of him Aro. He doesn't like to be touched by anyone other than his mate." Char told him. At least one of us has some sense in this god damn room.

"What?" Aro asked confused.

"Major is already out." She told him. Then looked at her and bowed her head and started sobbing something is wrong with Peter and not his psychoness either. When peter and I were in the war he and I made a pact to one another. That if something was to happen to us than the other would take care of their mate. I told him I would take care of her and if Peter isn't alive then I will.

"Char…" I whispered lifting up her chin. I could feel the fear radiating off of her. which I could understand thinking about the last time touched was one of the worst times in her vampire life.

"I'll find her. It will be okay." I told her. I didn't know what to say to her. Nice isn't really my… style. But I tried she is my best friends mate. He would do the same for me.

"I'll bring him back Charlotte." I didn't say alive because that wasn't a promise I could guarantee keeping.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so i have a question for you!<strong>

** What is the name of the Shield the one that helps Aro? I really need her name for my next Chapter! so Tell me Asap in a Review or Private messeage! **

**oh and REVIEW. Tell me what you think thoughts feelings I have tons of Ideas for the next couple of chaprters so I need that name!**

**Thanks for the support! **

**:) Jazi D**


	23. Nice Major

**Okay so it is exactly 12:46! lol I have been up all day with 1 hour of sleep but Im all good. I am writing the next chapter now which should be up friday. if not sooner... But make sure you REVIEW for me so I can no ur thoughts.**

**I don't own Twilight**

****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

**Major's POV**

I looked back at them and laughed. They all looked scared out of there mind. I wish I would have caused of that. Before I could go out Aro grabbed my arm. Fuck what it is with everyone in this touching me. I am done with being fucking nice. I grabbed Aro and slammed him against the wall.

"I have had enough with you touching me. You touch me again and I will have no problem ripping your fucking throat out. Now I am going to go out there weather you like it or not. "I growled and slammed the door.

"Peter you idiot. I'm going to kill you!" I yelled. I ran over to him and crouched and let out a warning growl. They all started to run towards me in a rush so I grabbed the closest one too me ripped her head off. Then ripped the next one in half took a lighter out of my pocket and threw it at the next. He began to scream in pain and ran into the other newborn which started him on fire. I chuckled Newborns are so stupid. I then ran over to peter.

"PETER!" I yelled.

"Wake up! You're missing the party." I told him.

"Come one peter, your mate is going crazy without you. I am going crazy. Peter, please wake up. I can't do this without you!" I say. For the first time in my life, I frighten. I might have lost my best friend. I have to take care of his mate if he doesn't recover. WHAT THE FUCK! BELLA is giving me feelings. She is going to be the death of me.

"Peter I need you! Your mate needs you! We both won't be able to live without you. I need someone to grab me before I kill someone for no reason. You can't just leave us both like this." I told him. OH FUCK I sound like a fucking girl. What the hell? I looked around more newborns are coming into the castle. I can hear them. I went to grab Peter and I saw her she was smiling in my face.

"Commander." I whispered.

**Charlottes POV**

He is gone. He can't leave me alone. I love him. He promised me he would bring peter back to me. Something is wrong. It feels so awful and wrong.

"I am going out there." I said reaching for the door. Marcus then grabbed my arm. Major isn't the only one with the no touching rule in our clan. The three of us don't like to be touched by outsiders.

"You can't go out there by yourself. You're not thinking clearly." He told me letting me go.

"Look I know you're supposed to be wise and stuff but my clan is out there. They need my help and I'm going to go out there whether you like it or not. Major should have been back by now with Peter… or what is left of him." I told him whispering the last part.

"I need to go help him if he dies because of my mate. It won't make me feel any better but at least he trying to do good rather than being killed because he was a murderer. "I told them. They all backed away from me and I opened the door and walked out. I ran to the throne room and stopped when I heard talking.

"Commander." He said.

"Yes major." She said. I took a breath and ran into the room and stopped. She was smiling at him just staring at him. They were at least 2 feet away from each other. Major was squatting by peter and Commander was standing over Peter's body.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Don't move Charlotte. You take another step and I'll take his head off." She threatened. Major and I growled. That's it that's what Peter was talking about. They are both so hot headed that they will fight each other to get their message through mate or not. I then looked at major and ran to him grabbing his throat, knowing he would eventually catch on.

"Give me my mate or I'll kill yours." I told her. They both growled. He grabbed my wrists but my grip just tightened.

"Do it!" She said. She had peter by his hair, he was still unconscious.

"Peter." I whispered.

"A mate for a mate, you take mine I'll take yours without even moving but unlike you I have a backup plan. So go ahead I don't need him." She said.

"You're lying; you need your mate just as much as I need mine except maybe more. Bella and Major and You and Jasper the four of you are completely opposite from each other but you guys need each other no matter how much you guys hate it. If major dies then Jasper does to which means your power will get weaker. " She said smiling at me while stepping on my mate, which made me growl.

"Do you honestly think I need them to live? I am the most powerful vampire in the world. I can kill anyone or bring them back them back to life. I don't need have the shit the legend says I do. I used to be human so that bullshit about balance and what not is just shit to piss me off. There is a lot about me that you will not get or understand." She told me.

"Then let us understand and help you." I told her letting the major go. All she needs is someone to talk to and be there for her and to help her.

"No one can help a killer." She said looking down. Before the Major and I could say something a small voice interrupted us.

"That's where you're wrong, we can help you just like we helped major." The voice said.

"Peter." I said running over to him. I stopped right by Commander but she just moved aside.

"Oh my, baby why would you do something so stupid?" I whispered to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so How did you like this chapter? little low key... but it's still good... nd yes I am so good.. lol I am very energtic right now I have had 1 hour of sleep and it is now 12:50 now and I am out!<strong>

**-JaziD**

**P.s THANKS SO MUCH FOR LOVING Me!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	24. Tears of Blood

**Okay so this was sopposed to be up last night but I had gotten busy so I couldn't but uhhhh yeah I putt it up now so **

****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****

********REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ********

**I don't own TWILIGHT! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

**Major's POV**

"They could help you. You know she isn't lying so why are you hesitating?" I asked her. I could feel the power in her vibrating it was one of the many techniques I used back then to take down people. Feel the power inside of them and then make feel so much pain that it takes them to their knees. Then one of my partners takes there head off. If I would have stayed with Mariah, we would have ruled the Vampire and human world together. Which, now looking at it would have been the biggest mistake of my life.

"I don't want to be helped. I am fine the way I am." She replied. I chuckled and she stared glaring at me.

"That's what I said at first but it's not their diet their going to try and change it's the way you feel about yourself. " I told her. She looked at me funny. I loved the way she was so strong, independent and fearless. She showed no mercy. I knew that she would regret it eventually and now is the time to fix it before it's too late.

"You know… I used to be like you…. I still am but Char and Peter helped me realize that I am not as bad as everyone said I was. I am the god of war. I was created to be a monster but I am pretty sure everyone who has gotten close to me realizes I wasn't as bad as I used to be." I told her. I could feel the trust between us because everything I told her was the truth.

**Jaspers POV**

I was finally back in control. I looked at the Commander. I could tell she was calming down.

"We all love you for you. I love you so much but I don't want to see or feel you be unhappy with yourself. You will make mistakes and I will help get you through them but please just let us help you." I told her reaching out for her hand. She grabbed my hand and then looked up at me.

"Bella" I whispered pulling her towards me.

"All of the Vampires just dropped." Char said. I looked around all the newborns she created were on the ground.

"How?" I said looking at Bella.

"I uhhh we… Umm their dead." Bella said nervously. She was looking at me. She was waiting for anger I could tell she was waiting for me to tell me it was wrong for her to do it.

"Really? Wow that's amazing." I told her smiling at her. She did it without anyone realizing it.

"Can you guys really fix me?" she said starting to sob. I turned to look at her and she was crying bloody tears.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked going to her slowly.

"I'm going to go get the others." She said as she ran out the room.

"Bella just calm down please, we will get through this together." I told her trying to give her a load of calm. She had bloody tears. I have never seen this before. I looked back at her dad and her uncles. Her uncles were shocked looking at her face. And her Father looked calm.

"Aro, what's happening?" I asked.

"She is crying." He said with a smile on his face. He didn't have a once of worry in him. I then grabbed Bella and began to hug her.

"She is the Angel of destruction. She is a very special Vampire. She can hold warmth when she needs to. She can cry bloody tears. She is the closest thing to human as we can get." He explained walking towards us.

"There is nothing wrong with her. She is just different, like she has been in her human year." He told us rubbing her hair.

"I killed people. I turned children. I am a horrible person." She cried. I went over to her and hugged her.

"Look at me Bella! You are a very special girl. You made mistakes but so has every person in this room. You can't be perfect. You can't bring yourself down for the past or it will kill you in the end. Look around all these people love and adore you. I am in love with you for who you are. I have made mistakes and killed more than a thousand people. I have made horrible mistakes in the past but thanks to you, I have learned from it and moved on. You have helped a lot of people." I told her.

"Helped? I haven't helped anyone." She said.

"That's where you are wrong; you have helped me with understanding my past. I thought my life was meaning less but even unconscious you helped me realize that certain things happen for a reason." Marcus told her.

"He is right Mija, you have helped everyone loves you made this castle a… happier place." Aro told her.

"See I told you. Everyone loves you, my love. They don't care what you have done. All they care about right now is that you're okay." I told her. She then smiled at me. I went into kiss her and Char grabbed her from me.

"Why don't you cleaned up? I'll help." She said pulling her away. I growled. Bella looked at me and laughed as she left the room. Char just stole my whole world before my eyes. I can't be without her. I don't know what I would do if history were to repeat itself.

"Do it." Peter said grabbing my shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

"Do it. Ask her father and then marry her." I looked at him puzzled

"Do you not realized that we just got done fighting and we have Edward in the Chambers… still and Mariah and Alice somewhere around here somewhere. Don't you think it's too early?" I asked

"Okay well let's say they get kidnapped tomorrow. HELLO it's never too early she is your soul dude. Even Major likes her and major doesn't like a lot of people." He told me. I let out a growl it wasn't mine though, it was Majors.

"Look they should be down any minute. Bella isn't a human anymore Jasper. "he said walking away from me starting to pile up the dead Vampires that were covering the floor. I turned and walked to Aro.

"Aro I want to ask your daughter for her hand in marriage." I told him. He turned around and looked at me and smiled.

"Why isn't that a wonderful Idea?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so how was this chapter? I am working on the next Chapter right now... this story is slowly coming to a end... so yeah Tell me Thoughts and feelings please!<strong>

****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****

********REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****

**Thanks everyone for the Story alerts and stuff! they make me happy!**


	25. Talking

**Okay so I am Extremly sorry for such a huge delay! i am trying my best to get on a routine. I just have a really hard time with busyness. lol So I have also Thought about writing another story which maybe will be some what better since I have experience. :) Well here is Chapter 25. Let me warn you this chapter is mainly talking between Peter and Jazz... :) he he. So yeah **

**I don't own twilight!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

When I said that there was a large squeal, I turned to see Jane with a huge smile on her face.

"Jane, Quiet!" Alec scolded her.

"I'm sorry but we haven't had one of those in forever!" Jane squealed.

"One of what?" Bella asked.

"Oh, just an all-girls shopping day." I said.

"Yeah we haven't had one of those in forever." Jane squealed. Bella came over to me and entwined her fingers with mine.  
>"You're all hiding something." She said.<p>

"Plus does anyone notice how screwed up the castle is. We just got out of a fight. I think we should all clean up the castle first." She argued. I looked over at Reneta and smiled. She nodded at me. She was covering everyone's thoughts so Bella couldn't read them.

"Why is it so quiet?" She asked. She was trying to use one of her powers but thanks to Reneta it wasn't working.

"Come on Bella let's go shopping. "Jane said grabbing her hand. I glanced down at Bella she was thinking, trying to come up with an excuse.

"I can't… I have no money." She said. Jane then started to glare at me.

"Sure you do here." I said handing her my card. She then looked at it.

"I can't." she said.

"No she can't, she has her own." Aro said handling a dark purple care with her name on it to her.

"There now you can." I said. She looked at me.

"You're trying to get rid of me!" she said.

"No I just think you need to go shopping." "Well what if I wanted to spend some time with you?" I then smiled at her.

"Okay, How about this? When you get back, we will go someplace quiet and it will be just me and you." I told her. She then smiled and agreed with me.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." I said grabbing her hand and kissing her.

"I love you." She told me. I smiled at her.

"I love you to. "I said kissing her. I walked over to Charlotte and told her not to come back until at least 9 giving me more than enough time to prepare. She nodded and told me she wouldn't let Bella out of her site but it wasn't Bella I was worried about.

"Char, are you alright you have been through a lot today are you sure you want to go? I mean you could stay here and relax." I asked.

"I am fine Jazz. Life is full of surprised and you can't live on the past. We all just have to move on and deal with it." She told me.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked her.

"Later, right now I am going shopping I need some new clothes." I smiled at her.

"Have fun!" I told her.

"Major has a heart now. He came for me in my time of need. He promised Char that I would come back. He calmed down Commander. He is changing Jazz. I think it's for her. And maybe this is for the better." Peter told me.

"Then is there a possibility that he will or we will become one person instead of two?" I asked him.

"I don't know it could happen and if it happens. We could possibly do the same from Bella If she wanted to."

"Yeah maybe but right now I need to go get ready." I said walking towards the door.

"Wait I have another question for you!" I told him.

"Shoot."

"What the FUCK is wrong with you? You just leave us like that? Have you gone fucking crazy?" I yelled at him.

"I know, I am sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Your damn right you weren't. Your ass is lucky Major saved you dumbass."

"I know and I am again eternally grateful but I wanted to see what was going on out there!"

"And so you put yourself in danger? And our mates?" I asked.

"Yeah I know. It sounds bad but I couldn't help myself. I wasn't thinking. I am truly sorry Bro. I shouldn't have done it."

"Your damn right you shouldn't have."

"My Char was going nuts huh?" he asked.

"Well yeah. She threatened Major and my life. Which is incredible." I told him.

"She is incredible." He said smiling at me.

"She is one of a kind. I still can't believe that Major remembered our pact. That was Centuries ago."

"Yeah he is starting to change. I am able to see bits and pieces of what he is seeing."

"HE is changing buddy. Soon you will have 1 person to worry about and that is Isabella Marie Volturri."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW <strong>

**Like I said before I am working on a new story. but before I write it I am trying to get this one almost done and on a routine! :) I was inspired hehe!**


	26. Will you marry me?

**Okay so I am really sorry about the delay but I have been having some personal issues nd what not but... ummm Yeah I think I finished writing the story... I starteed writing a new one but it won't be up til after this one finishes.. So yeah... **

**Review and tell me what you think**

**I don't own twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

When I started getting ready for the proposal I realized I had forgotten about Edward sitting in the cell. Before I moved peter came running into the room.

"Their gone!" He yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Alice and Marie, We cleaned up the throne room and counted all newborns. They are gone."

"They could be after Bella right now." I growled. I gave peter a quick look. He nodded and got onto the phone. He was calling Char but then I realize the decision of going shopping was covered. Alice can't see what they are doing right now.

"Don't! Hang up the phone now!" I yelled. He hung up right away. I held out my hand and he handed me the phone.

"It's better if they don't know anything at all. Plus the girls need to have fun. We will get them later." I told him. He looked at me and hesitated.

"What are you doing? We have been after her for years and now you are just letting her go?" he asked.

"I have more important things to do then hunt her. I'm not letting her take over my life again." I told him.

"Well then she will keep coming after us." What about Char or Bella? We can't keep running."

"Then don't, no one is going to hurt them while we are around!"

"This isn't the Jasper I know! He would go fight Maria and get rid of her so she wouldn't hurt our mates. You're starting to get weak and pathetic. I am going to go after her, without you."

"Peter do you hear that?" I ran down to the cellar as fast as I could. I looked to where I heard the bang coming from and saw that it was from Edward. I growled.

"Someone has been feeding him." I ran to Aro's study.

"Aro someone has been feeding Edward. Someone else has been inside this castle. I don't know who it is exactly there scent is mixed with a ton of other scents." I explained.

"Peter and I will take care of it you just focus on the proposal." I smiled grateful. Bella would be here in a hour and I still wasn't ready. I ran to the spot I wanted to propose and start getting everything set up.

**1 Hour later**

**Bella's POV**

I walked into my home and Jasper was the first to great me. Jasper was actually the only one who greeted me. The castle was unusually quiet.

"You look amazing; do you want to go for a run?" He asked. He looked anxious like he didn't know what would happen if I were to say no.

"Uh sure." I said. He smiled and grabbed my hand and led me to a mountain far from the castle. It looked like the meadow where my father had found me. There were lights hung from the trees and a small table for two.

"My lady." He said pulling out the chair for me.

"Uh we both don't eat so why are we sitting at a table on a mountain."

"Well I was raised a gentleman. So I thought we could talk before our night began" He told me with his accent coming in and out. I really liked it I don't understand why he hides it.

"Okay fine on one condition." I said. He began to start looking nervous.

"Yes anything." He said nervously.

"You stop hiding your accent. I like it." I said giggling. He smiled

"Yes darling."

"So what are we going to talk about?" I asked looking up. He wasn't in front of me but I could still feel his presence something was blocking my powers from seeing what was going on though.

"Jasper what's going on? I feel so blind right now.

"Hold on. Just stay there! I have something for you!" He said. I looked at the future just seeing it was blank. He was out there I knew it. I was trying to keep myself calm so I don't freak out but since I was basically blind it wasn't working. He started to walk towards me. He looked nervous.

"Isabella Marie Volturi, I promise to love you for all eternity. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. I will never leave you. I will always be there no matter what it is. Isabella will you marry me." He said getting down on one knee while I just sat there.

"Oh my God" was all I could say.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay questions comments... REVIEW! I will do my best to get the rest of the chapters up soon! <strong>


	27. It's Not over

**Okay so hear is the next chapter! I am a little depressed right now so be nice in the Reviews! Make sure you review!**

**I will try and get another Chapter up tommorrow. But I only have 1 chapter left... Sequal? I spelled that wrong but Review for me.**

**Chapter 27**

**Jasper's POV**

I thought she was going to say no because I left her sitting there for so long. I could feel her nervousness. She was blind. I had Reneta stay close by so she couldn't see my surprise. We sat there for a while. She sat there with her mouth open in shock. I wasn't sure what to do because she wasn't breathing moving, just stared in shock.

"Oh my Gosh! Yes! Absolutely yes!" I smiled at her and put her ring don her finger. It wasn't anything too spontaneous since I knew she was a simple person. I wasn't ready to go back to the castle and hear Jane's squeal of excitement. I began to kiss her and lift her to me, slamming her into a tree.

"I love you so much." Before I knew it we were being lifted off the ground.

"Oops" Bella whispered. I chuckled at her.

"Since when could you fly?" I asked.

"I can't we were on top of the tree which started levitating." She explained giggling. I knew that if I had a heart she would make my heart skip a beat.

"You're amazing my love!" I told her kissing her. She slowly opened her mouth giving me entrance. Soon our tongues battled for dominance, eventually after a good fight I won. I began to kiss down on her neck and down to her stomach nibbling her. She began to start moaning. We then fell over on top of the next tree we had knocked down.

"I love you!" She said.

"I love you to." I said pulling up her dress. I could feel major coming out. She giggled again meaning she knew it too. She kept throwing lust and other emotions at me.

"_I feel like someone is watching us."_ Major whispered. I growled and stopped. I knew Reneta wasn't out there anymore she left after I proposed.

"What is it baby?" I asked I looked at her. Staring into her blood shot eyes. She began to move her hand and stroke the side of my face. I could tell by the look in her eyes she was reading my thoughts.

"We should get back and give your father your good news." I said she smiled at me and grabbed my hand and I pulled her close to me. I then ran back with her running right in front of me. Before we made it back we almost slammed into someone. I pulled Bella behind me giving the girl a warning growl.

"I am not here to fight. I am here to give you a message." She said. I grabbed it but when I did she dropped to the floor. I looked back at Bella who was staring at the girl.

"What?" She asked.

"Did you do that?"

"No, I didn't try to at least." Bella said.

"_She didn't mean to her fear took over her power." _Major said. Why does he keep coming into my mind? I may have to speak with Aro about this.

"I see." I responded to both of them. I picked up the girl and putt Bella in front of me so I could see her. When we got back to the castle, I took the girl to the cellars and locked her in.

"_she should be up by later tonight. If not she is dead." _ Major said. I nodded. I wish he would go away.

"_So then kill me. Oh wait that's suicide. Ha. You are stuck with me maggot!" _ He said.

"Whatever." I mumbled. I looked over at Edwards Cell and noticed the door was open. I looked inside to see it was empty. I ran upstairs to where I had left Bella and she was with her father.

"Edward is gone!" In the corner of my eye I could see Bella's face change if she could change colors she would.

"Jasper Heads up! " Peter and Bella screamed together. I turned to see Maria jumping towards me. I grabbed her by her throat and threw her to the ground. Peter grabbed her by her hair and restrained her from going anywhere.

"Where 's Edward and Alice?" I asked her.

"Not with me obviously!"

"Then where would they be?" I growled at her.

"Well, why don't you ask your fiancé? She can see the past, present and future. She would know more than I would." She growled. I looked back at Bella who was watching us.

"It's time to say goodbye Maria." I said smiling at her.

"What? Jasper wait what about us? I love you baby. We can be a fam-"She was cut off and she dropped to the floor. We all watched her drop and stared at her for a while. She is finally gone.

"I would tear off her limbs and lighter up before she comes back." Bella said. I looked at Peter and Char they nodded and started to rip her apart. I then open the note the girl gave to us and read it.

"This isn't the end."

* * *

><p><strong>So.. Yeah Chapter 28 will be the last chapter then the E thingy. I don't remember what it's called but.. tell me if you think there should be a part 2!<strong>


	28. Wedding planning

**Okay so here is the last chapter! Jasper's part is extremely short. So... REview and tell me what you think Sqeual? No Squeal? **

**I don't own Twilight **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

"What? What does it mean?" Bella asked.

"Look I need you to look for Alice… See what she is planning." She nodded.

"Okay". When her eyes went blank, we all stayed quiet.

**Bella's POV**

Jasper thinks that Alice is planning something against us but something in my heart tells me he is wrong.

"Look I need you to look for Alice… see what she is planning." I nodded I really don't have a choice. I started looking in the past when she was last here and sped it up a few hours I saw her let Edward out of his cellar. She was the one watching us. I looked into what Edward was thinking at the time. He loves her. I was then brought out of his thoughts when I heard speaking.

"I love you so much!" Alice told him.

"I love you too."

"I don't want to fight anymore. I just want to start a new life. Get away from her so we won't have to fight." Alice told him.

"Okay let's get out of here." He told her smiling and hugging her. I stopped looking for her after that. When I came back everyone was staring at me. I looked up at jasper knowing he was going to get mad at me for not telling him what I saw. I then went back and looked into Maria's past. From what I could tell it was her that wanted to fight. That was what she was planning to do. To try and single handedly take all of us down. Her newborns are dead Victoria vanished, she had no one. I came back into the throne room. I smiled at Char.

"Will you help me plan my wedding?" I asked her. She looked unsure she had no Idea what to do.

"Come on let's go to my bed room and do it." I told her grabbing her hand.

"Bella, are you going to tell us what you saw?" Jasper asked. I could feel the irritation.

"Nope it doesn't matter. It's over. Char and I have a wedding to plan." I smiled.

"Okay?" He said confused. We ran up to my room and locked the door behind us. I smiled at her.

"Okay let's do this."

"Wait what about Alice and Edward? You can't just move on when there is three people who want you dead out there." She argued.

"Well they have moved on so why can't I?" I asked.

"They could be tricking you! Your visions are just as sketchy as Alice's. You can't just move on like nothing happened!" She argued with me.

"Fine, I'll just show you!" I said as I lifted my hand and put it to her temple. I showed her everything about Alice and Edward and how they just want to move on and be with each other.

"They might have move on or they are just playing us but they aren't planning anything now! That's not nice comparing me to Alice by the way! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked.

"uhh yeah your right. Let's get that wedding done and since we don't have to eat or sleep we will have it done within a few days." She said. I smiled at her. This is going to be one of the world's most expensive weddings if Char got too much control.

* * *

><p><strong><strong> I wrote the Epilogue and I like it so I will be putting it up ASAP! REVIEW Now! Squeal or No Squeal! I need to know before hand so <strong>**

****I can start writing it!****


	29. Epilogue

**So Like I said this is extremely short cuz I don't know how to write one of these so I did my best.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

It's been about 3 years since Jasper and I have been married, 3 years since we have saw Edward and Alice, and 3 years since Maria has been put to death. We have had no sign of Victoria, Edward or Alice which makes Jasper extremely nervous. We also added another member to the Whitlock family. Her name is Cindy, she is 2 years old. Even though the little girl isn't our own flesh and blood Jasper is extremely protective of her. She is our world so I wouldn't blame him. Now you may be wondering if she isn't ours then who is she? Jasper and I wonder the same thing. She is have human and half vampire so we assume her mom didn't make it and the father didn't claim her. We found her abandoned in the middle of the forest only a couple days old. We grabbed her and called Carlisle to check her out. She was there for about a day. She was starved he had told us she wouldn't make it but she did. When she turns 3 we are going to have a party to show the newest members of the Volturi family, Which EVERYONE is required to go to. It makes me anxious to have to wait she turns 3 in just a couple months so I am scared but for now I am just going to enjoy the time I have with my family!

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY SO SEQUEAL lol yes or no! Tell me. in ur review please!<strong>


	30. Auther's Note

**HEY GUYS! I am sorry for such a long wait for the sequel. The first chapter should be up tonight! I have just been busy with schools and ish. So they should be up tonight … I am really excited about this story! The story should be updated every Friday so it will definitely be consistent. I am still trying to figure out a name for it. so Be Patient **


	31. Petition

Hello people of fanfiction and beyond! I do apologize, but this is NOT a chapter. It is, in fact, a petition.

Word has it that there is a group of people on fanfiction and they are reporting stories with lemons or age inappropriate conduct (for the M rating, anyway). This is not acceptable. What makes it worse is that the authors are not given any indication that their story is to be removed from the site. This is wrong and unjust.

Many authors like me on this website do write lemons. For them to have us wonderful stories deleted without notice is extremely unfair. Especially since most of these stories have great plots. Just because a story has a lemon in it does not mean it should be deleted! If a reader is offended by one, they should send a message to the author, not fanfiction. An author should have more control over what they write and they should not write in fear that their story will be deleted. If it's just deleted all their hard work goes down the drain! I think there are multiple solutions to this problem!

1. Fanfiction should change the way they delete stories. They should at least send an email to the author with an exact excerpt from the reader saying why they reported it and when they will be deleting the story. This way, authors can save their work, adjust it, and repost again. If you just delete the fanfiction without warning then all the persons work goes down the drain

2. Get an MA rating! I think that this is the best solution. This way, a writer's creative ability is not interrupted with regulations and rules that they have to follow. If fan fiction is truly a place where an author can express themselves, they should add this rating. Fanfiction isn't "unleashing the imagination" by taking us off for putting lemons in our story. 50 shades of grey was a twilight fanfiction that had tons of lemons in it and it was turned famous and the writer is making millions off it. So why limit our writings?

Fanfiction administrators, if you happen to be reading this, please consider these ideas.

Please, copy paste this message (or write one of your own like I did) and put this as a temporary chapter in your stories. Spread the word around! If you are not a writer, but have an account, post this on your profile! If you are not a writer and don't have an account, send an email! Anything to stop this mutiny would be greatly appreciated!

Thank you for taking the time to read this!

With much love,

JaziD

P.S. One more thing. If you are reading this right now and would like to add your name to the petition, please send me a review or a PM and I'll gladly add it for you. If you would like, I could also add a quoted message from you stating a reason why or what your opinion on this is. These messages will be copied above the petitioned names :)

MikkiRoseHale:

"I don't really write FF, but I do love reading them and to hear that stories are being taken down doesn't set well with me. I am all for the petition to get, at the least, a specific reason for why the story has to be removed, an option to remove some of the more mature content, and a date for when it needs to be done by. But, honestly, if the rating is M and you know that M will include content not meant for younger readers, why read it? If you know the story, based on the rating, isn't meant for you, don't read it and then report it because you read something that you didn't like. And if you are old enough to read the M content, then you should have no problem with what it says. And if you know you will, like I said before, don't read it."

littledancer101:

"I [don't] write them but I love reading them and to think that some of these WONDERFUL stories are gettin taken down bacause they have the teensiest but of lemon in them is unfair!"

Kirbs85:

"Having an MA rating would be the best way to go and if the people are offended by lemons then stop reading the story! It is completely unjust for people to 'unleash your imagination' only to have it cut back or completely deleted because a few choice people are offended. Grow up and stop acting like children because you read something that the majority of people like but you dont."

Bookloverstar:

"I wrote a lemon story, only one too and there's a chance it could be feared? Hell no! Authors should be as creative as they want without rules because then it will just be how well we write THEIR rules."

MissAvidReader:

"M stands for Mature which includes but is not limited to stories containing: sex, rape, abuse, offensive language or any combination of these. I hate the great authors might possible have their work taken down because some ppl are butt-hurt! If you don't like a story, don't read it. I read mostly M stories and have come across a few that a but too much for even me to handle. Did I report them? Hell no! I clicked the little x in the corner of my screen and made a mental note to be cautious of reading that author's work!"

Fresh-Blood-was-drawn-2night:

"I think it's unfair that good stories are being deleted just cuz some people doesn't like stories with lemons. But if they think about it, if a story has an M rating and you don't like lemons. Then here's a funny thought: don't read it!"

JaziD:

Fanfiction is a place where I can unleash some of my imagination. It's a place where I can show my writing ablity's. You guys should just add a MA rating! There are so many Lemon stories that I am addicted to on here and they are being threatened because of this mess! My stories are being threated because they are too inappropriate. There is no other website we can go to online because we would be flagged and permanently deleted off the site. If this website is about unleashing your imagination then why is there stories being taken down?

Gothica1366:

I think that fanfiction should give the option for adding the MA rating for stories.  
>Also the M rating allows sex so if people dont want to read sex scenes then<br>dont read stories with M ratings. If they read them and they dont like them  
>they can easaly stop reading the story.<p>

cullenwhitlockhottie01:

I may not have posted any storys as of yet but i plan to in the future but all of my storys have lemons  
>in there but what is the point of me posting my storys if FF is just going to<br>take them down when i post it. I've been reading stories fromthis site for  
>over 2 or 3 years but now i find half of all the stories that i favorited has<br>been taken down. There is a better way to secure the site and whatever just  
>add the 'MA'<p>

Angelvnzl:

I'm not a writer but I love to read the stories and I feel ff is treating our  
>writers unfair and the readers suffer as well because our favourite stories<br>just dissapear without warning! I joined ff because I can read and review from  
>my phone with most of the other sites I can only read!<p>

**Petition MA rating/ notifacation to know before your story is deleted!**

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts

Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Ever

Be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS

Reverence of the Night Rain

Katie E. Black

carmeleissle5cullen

Tomboy Amy

MikkiRoseHale

littledancer101

Kirbs85

Terrabith

Annabelle Callaway

PassionIsKey

Bookloverstar

BurningTopaz

MissAvidReader

Mytical-Mist-Devil

mione03

Fresh-Blood-was-drawn-2night

princessabbie10

black rose a.k.a jane longley

Fern Hathaway97

SARAHlovesMADDY

tyra8888

Winter Windwhisper

awesomeami316

JaziD

Xo BellaItalia oX

Gothica1366

cullenwhitlockhottie01

Angelvnzl

dolhpin33

dramaqueen1917

jeangary28

deerslayer1100


End file.
